Timeless
by The Esper Add
Summary: Sho is a creepy young man, after having a street fight and being late to school, he is punished in the worst way, now he is forced to be the assistant of Labrys, the best student in the school but that idea does not please him and he decides make his own plans to humiliate the girl, his evil plans will work or will it end otherwise? ShoxLabrys AU, please give it a try, rating T
1. Chapter 1:The punishment

**Finally after so much time I can write a ShoxLabrys! It's a pity that there are not people who write about this singular couple if you can say that, this is where I came with a good story, at least I'll try to make the relationship work.**

 **The story is an AU with characters of P3 and P4 respectively as in the game P4AU, and before they ask, Inaba will be a big city instead of a small town.**

 **Persona does not belong to me, it is property of Atlus.**

 **Chapter 1:The punishment**

The strong rays of sunlight peeked through each of the windows of the house, the grass and trees had a particularly intense green color that day in particular, a normal day in the city of Inaba.

Inside, in a bright room, full of colors, a soft bed and feminine furniture, was what could be the most beautiful girl that anyone could have ever seen, sitting in front of the dressing table mirror, she gently brushed her long silver hair like everyday.

Her name is Labrys, a 17-year-young girl in her second year of high school, she is known as the president of the student council, always happy trying to do her best for her classmates.

She also kept the first place in her class being the smartest of all, you could say she was a perfect girl but that did not matter as long as she could help others.

Labrys, unlike other girls, was not superficial or material at all, for her, the love towards her younger sister Aigis and her friends was very important, even with some with whom she did not get along quite well, even though It only been a month since the new school year began.

After brushing her long hair she tied it in a tail of hair using a red ribbon which matched her eyes, she put on her clean uniform, white short-sleeved shirt, red tie and black jacket, uniform also consists of a black skirt with ruffles, a golden line that crosses horizontally, shoes and black stockings.

"Aigis! come here! eat something before we leave!" Labrys now in the kitchen and with breakfast ready, she called her 11-year-old sister to come down to eat something.

The parents of Aigis and Labrys were doing business abroad so it was only the two of them living in the house.

It was not a problem since Labrys was very responsible and self-sufficient to handle things at home.

"Sister, do you think today will be a good day?" little Aigis asked, taking a seat at the table next to her sister, took a bite of her toast while looking at her.

"Why the question?"

"You work a lot as the president and you always get home when it's dark, do not you get tired of all that responsibility?"

"Of course it is exhausting to do all that but I already committed myself to the student council, besides not everyone can do it"

"I get it..."

"Ah, I know what happens, you're sad because we did not spend as much time together as before, am I right?"

"Not really, you have your responsibilities but it would not be easier if someone will help you so we would have more time to play?"

"An assistant? now that I think about it, it's not a bad idea, maybe I'll ask Yu or Yosuke for help, oh what time it is! finish eating now because it's getting late for school!"

After eating breakfast, the sisters left the house to go to their respective schools, Labrys left the door of the enclosure to her sister, gave her a hug and said goodbye to her.

Labrys followed her own path being greeted by the majority of students who passed by, always making sure she would do so today.

When a few blocks away from Yasogami high school, the voice of her friends Chie and Yukiko knocked her out of her thoughts.

"Good morning!" Labrys greeted her friends with her characteristic radiant smile.

"How is the student council president this morning?" Chie said

"Well only took a month and the truth is an arduous work, I can hardly with my own schedule"

"You work a lot, Labrys, one day you could go to my family's inn so we can relax a bit, do you like the idea?" Yukiko kindly suggested by making Labrys give a long sigh.

"I guess it's okay, I need a break from all this and be able to spend more time with you and Aigis, now let's go to school" Labrys said and they started walking, at the entrance they met the rest of their friends, Yu, Yosuke , Kanji, Naoto, Teddie and Rise who greeted them.

The group of friends entered the classroom with the exception of Naoto, Kanji, Teddie and Rise, who were in the first year, the teacher was not arriving so they had a few minutes to relax.

"And well, Labrys, who feels like being president?" Yu asked curious to know that she felt the position of president.

"How to say it? ok, I'll try to tell it as detailed as possible, you know it's a big responsibility but it consumes a lot of my time, sometimes it's quite difficult" Labrys closed her eyes inertia while her friends looked at her.

"Quiet Labrys ... if possible and I can help you in something, go ahead! here you have me, just keep me well informed, okay? and if afterwards you feel like you want to talk ... just call me" Yosuke said with a smile causing Labrys to blush a little at that comment.

"It will not be that you say so for Labrys to agree to be with you, Yosuke?" Yukiko said keeping her gaze questioning, the rest did the same.

"They do not think they're misinterpreting things, I just want to help Labrys the same way I would with any of you" Yosuke said crossing his arms while his friends laughed.

"Any of you can help me when you want, anyway I would have less hard work" Labrys said.

After a few minutes, Miss Margaret, a mature woman with white hair and a slender figure arrived at the classroom, all the students returned to their posts paying attention to what she would say.

"Good morning everyone, we will start with history class but first we will pass the attendance list to know that they are all present" Margaret took out a book along with a pencil to mark the attendance.

Like every day but with the exception that something new would happen later, Margaret marked the attendance of all until she reached the last names that began with the letter M.

"Huh? have any of you seen Minazuki?" Margaret asks with emphasis on the black sheep in the classroom.

"Minazuki has not yet arrived...again, Miss" Yu told Margaret who massaged her head because of the annoyance she felt.

"It's always the same with that kid, he never changes and I do not know what he's thinking"

"Please, I apologize for his behavior, this is not how everyone sees him and I am sure he have a good reason to be late"

"Narukami, I understand you're a good friend of Minazuki, has it always been like that?"

"I have only known him since last month but I know he is a good person, Sho is misunderstood but very noble"Yu said in a way, his companions did not take it so well and laughed.

Sho Minazuki was a mystery in every sense of the word, no one knew where he came from or where he currently lives, not even a certain girl with silver hair.

Labrys felt a chill run down her back, that boy was one of the reasons why her work was quite difficult at times, almost never talked to him because they were very different, each with her point of view.

"Labrys? do you have any idea where is Minazuki?" Margaret asked again causing Labrys to be surprised by the question.

"I do not know him well enough to know where he is .. I'm sorry, Miss Margaret"Labrys apologizes, lowering her head.

Labrys definitely did not want to talk to Sho, much less she longed to know him or even be his friend.

Unexpectedly everyone heard heavy footsteps coming from outside, hard footsteps echoing in the corridors.

"Everyone listen to the same thing that I do?"Yu said

"What's going on outside?" Margaret said and everyone turned their attention to the door, the footsteps were heard closer until they stopped causing intrigue in the students.

There was a few minutes of silence, nobody said a single word, the chaos came when the door was suddenly abruptly kicked causing several students horror.

"I've arrived bitches!"

His loud voice echoed all over the place, there stood Yasogami's strangest and creepy student, tall and with crimson hair, an X-shaped scar on his face.

Sho is a young man with blue eyes, he wears a Yasogami high school uniform and an olive green button-down shirt with a black collar and cuffs and a yellow band on a sleeve emblazoned with a black star in a circle, he wears the uniform jacket around his waist, his shoes are yellow and black.

"Sho Minazuki is the fifth time in a row that you're late for my class ... huh? Sho why is your shirt bloody!?" Margaret asked confused.

Sho had blood on his shirt and walked a little and then fell to the floor as if it were a sack of potatoes.

"Sho! Sho, are you okay friend!?" Yu quickly went to his aid after seeing the condition of his friend, the only sound was that of his stomach growling.

"Hungry ... need food" Sho said weakly.

"Phew! It's really Sho" Yu said sighing, Sho was hungry and Yu realized that the blood was not of his friend.

"Yu..my backpack ... take out what's in my backpack ... please" Sho said and Yu ignored him, took out what appeared to be rice balls with a bittersweet pig, Sho started eating to recover all off his strength.

"I live again! I feel so much better now, you really saved my life, thanks a lot" Sho stood up before the unheard-of gaze of everyone in the classroom.

"Let me guess ... you had another fight, right?" Margaret asked with her arms crossed and staring at the young man with crimson hair.

"I..."

"So you did have another fight?"

"I was ... ummm..agh, it's okay, I had another fight"

"Sho, it's the fifth time in a row that you're late because you were in a fight, I've helped you several times despite your rebellious behavior"

"But Miss Margaret! I can explain what happened!"

"Not this time, you already had your chance, I'm sorry but it's too late and I want you to go to the director's office to assign an appropriate punishment, it's for your own good"

"But I!"

"Or do you have something else to contribute?"

"No, nothing"

"Sho please go right now"

"All right! I'll go now to the principal's office" Sho said annoyed as he left the classroom in the direction of the director's office at a slow pace.

The girl followed him with the look as the boy walked away, apparently discouraged, but there was something that Labrys caught her attention since he saw it, but this time, there was something different in Sho.

"His eyes overflowed, tired or maybe ..?" Labrys knew that was not that, or at least not completely, that was sadness?.

The girl noticed how the young man sighed frequently, that smile that complemented him had disappeared from his face, that was as if he were someone completely different, this time he looked introverted and quite sad.

"What happened to Sho? did he have had a bad day?" Labrys longed to know, was eager to talk to him, those eyes were so beautiful that they could ban sadness and seriousness, it was disturbing, but how to get to him without her friends noticing of it?.

"Well class, now let's continue, there will be your textbooks on page 11" Margaret spoke again to take the class, all students opened their books to start a new routine section.

His footsteps were heavy, after going to the bathroom to clean his favorite shirt full of blood and wash his face, Sho looks at himself in the mirror looking at his own reflection.

"I think this time I did everything wrong, I just hope he does not end up expelled or arrested by the police" Sho said with a long sigh.

Slowly he placed his hand on the thin transparent glass, the cloudy sky dragged with it a solemn wind that shuddered from the grass to the towering trees, while some drops began to fall from the sky, refreshing the green nature that extended throughout the forest, even when it rained the outside world retained a magical and splendid beauty.

Sho left the bathroom to direct his walk to the place assigned to him, knocked on the door to announce his presence.

"Enter" he hear a voice coming from the office.

Sho came in to see the man sitting at his desk with interlaced fingers, short stature and white hair, a long nose and penetrating gaze.

"Good morning mister Igor, I am here to receive my punishment" despite being a rebel, Sho still maintains courtesy and respect for the man who stared at him.

"From what they told me, you had a lawsuit and you were late for school, right?"

"I apologize for that, it was they who provoked me and also insulted me"

"I see, the voice of a kid, even if it's honest, has no relevance for those who forgot to listen, you may not have started the fight but you finished it"

"I know perfectly what you mean and I accept any punishment you want"

"Oh I understand, will you do anything to pay your debt?" Igor looked at him and Sho felt that he was making a contract with the devil, shook his head at the idea and looked at Igor.

"I'll do anything" Sho said determined to meet whatever and Igor smiled at the young man's response.

"Alright, I'm glad to know that you can be very disciplined that's why I already know what you can do"

"And what do I have to do?" Sho asked again, he felt as if something was wrong while the silence became present.

Sho was nervous to know what he would do, he just wanted one thing in the world, not having to be near a certain girl with silver hair and red eyes.

"You will be the assistant to the president of the school committee" Igor finally said closing his eyes.

"WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO WHAT!?" Sho yelled as loudly as he could, the mere thought of being close to Labrys was enough to send him to a thirst for incurable rage.

"What you heard, from now on you will help Labrys in all her labors"

"Why do I have to be the dog of that soulless doll!?" Sho asks, clenching his fists.

"What happens? Labrys is very kind to everyone, perhaps there is something between you?" Igor asks intrigued by the negative reaction that Sho had, the redhead gave a strong blow to the desk.

"It's too perfect, I do not believe in everything I see and I know something is wrong with that girl, I really hate people as good as she!"

"Interesting answer, tell me more"

"I think she is a damn Robot, that is, it always does the same thing every day, it never comes out of its daily routine and I think it's very gullible, excuse me but I refuse"

"I have excused you quite enough! you will work only for her, It's that clear?"

"I was just..."

"I ain't interesed, it does not matter anyway, that's my last word, you start tomorrow in the first hour, now get up and work!" Igor said while preparing some documents.

Sho left without saying a word while struggling not to lose control of himself, he was definitely forced to work with Labrys and that idea sent him to a tremendous wrath, what Sho felt for Labrys was not envy.

It was very difficult to describe what kind of emotion he felt, things like hate or rancor were not in his dictionary but he did not accept the idea of being with that girl either.

"I'm an idiot for getting involved in that stupid fight, now I'm in an irreversible situation!"Sho punched a nearby locker leaving a big mark on it, stood in that place until a creepy smile adorned his face.

"Well Miss Goody-Goody, you will have the best assistant in the world and you will be pleased with me" Sho laughed, now he had the opportunity to humiliate the perfect Labrys.

Hurried step by step as he returned to the classroom, never stopped smiling, he longed to see her in his face to say that his worst nightmare had come true, Sho smiled at that tempting idea of making his life impossible.

 **A / N here takes off the first chapter, I accept all kinds of opinions to know how the story goes, know why Sho is the best? his voice is made by the great Todd Haberkorn, my favorite voice actor, Todd is the best candidate for Sho, leaving my fanaticism aside, I hope you like this year's first ShoxLabrys story.**


	2. Chapter 2:Spinach Quiche

**The best sound is when I get a notification to my account, thanks for the support, but Add! why Labrys does not speak the Boston accent? a thousand excuses for that but the reason is that I do not know how to write the Boston accent, English is not my mother tongue, I also have some complications so that this story has many words.**

 **Now an important fact, the name of the story is also the name of a song made by the band "The Oceanside", this song had a great influence for me to write this, my favorite music genre is alternative rock, that style music is everything to me.**

 **Now I will clarify one last doubt, in this AU all are human, that includes Labrys and Aigis, but where is Minazuki? the truth is that I do not know whether to include him in the story or not.**

 **Enjoy reading.**

 **Chapter 2:Spinach Quiche**

~3 hours before~

The sun had come out a little less than a few minutes ago, the birds sang and the city was illuminated by sunlight, a nice day in Yasogami, its inhabitants were leaving their homes to do their respective business.

The daily routine, Sho left the room and that unique place he called as his home putting the insurance so that no one entered his property, and immediately went to the Yasogami high school.

"Miss Margaret's class is about to start, according to my calculations I will arrive in about 11 minutes, it would be horrible if I will be late, I would hate to have to deal with the Miss perfection, ugh ... Labrys, just thinking about it irritates me a lot"

The truth is that Sho and Labrys had their differences, on the one hand, Labrys was a good friend and kind to everyone, always putting the rest as a priority which caused antipathy in the young man with crimson hair.

Sho knew that people are not what he appears to be, kept some distance between his classmates, the only one who could be considered his friend was Yu, of course Sho initially disagreed with the idea of having a friend but due to Yu's insistence, Sho had to accept the fact of talking to Yu.

Then there were Yu's friends, obviously Sho did not mix with those people, they were too animated for their taste but there was something in particular with one of them, Yosuke Hanamura, and since Sho is a good observer, he could swear that guy was very near Labrys, he would even believe that too much.

Although Sho thought it best not to talk to Labrys, since the start of the new school year, none of them crossed a word, they were complete strangers, Sho just watched from afar, Labrys always sat in the first place of the row overlooking the schoolyard.

Sho wanted to see through the true personality of the girl, had the feeling that that girl was the kind of person who sees less to others, always feeling superior to the rest underestimating everyone, and that was a mistake that Sho would never forgive .

"Of course not!" said the puzzled young man, so he thought that Labrys did everything for pride, when in fact he did not know how the president thought, but how to prove it to him, although ... a second, how did he forget? Sho could not show nothing to the girl.

Sho kept walking down the street towards Yasogami, when he turned a corner, saw a group of gang members he knew very well, Sho had humiliated them many times before and it was obvious to them that they were not in a good mood.

"Why me?" Sho asked clearly for himself, and that was precisely that was his question, how he had ended up in that situation? one of the gang members approached him along with one of his friends.

"Hey hey yo yo! who the fuck is this motherfucker? hey what's cracking homie? what do doing around here?"

"Me...?

"Yeah you motherfucker, you! I'm speaking with you, asshole!"

"What? what you say?"

"I'm talking to you motherfucker, who else you think I'm talking? homeboy"

"I'm getting bored of this...I"

"What?"

"I'ts none of your business!"

Sho hits the gang member with a headbutt, causing him to fall knocked to the ground and his friend to get scared and run away for help from his other friends.

"Oh shit man!"

"Run you little fuck! who the hell are you speaking to? and before you fucking ask! no I'm not a motherfucker!"

Shortly after, Sho was surrounded by gang members so he did the best he could do at that moment, using his combat skills, Sho nimbly attacks all his enemies, one by one they fell like cockroaches.

Sho has been a homeless orphan all his life, it was natural that at an early age he had to learn to survive on his own without the help of anyone, eventually he learned how to defend himself from the people who wanted to hurt him.

The young man with crimson hair neighbors the floor with all those gang members, it took him some time but he could get out of that fight, is normal in Sho to feel respected for the great skill of the fighter he possessed.

"Damn it! my favorite shirt is full of blood!" Sho sees how his shirt was ruined, then stared at the hand clock to realize that his classes would have started 13 minutes ago.

"No no no no no no!" Sho made a race directly towards Yasogami, if he used up all his energy he could still arrive on time or at least invent some excuse not to be punished.

~Current time~

Sho walked through the lonely halls of Yasogami, he knew that sooner or later, Labrys would find out that he would have a new pet, Sho clenched his fists at the thought of it but could not allow his emotions to dominate him in this.

In fact, he had worse things and still managed to solve them in the best way, the boy was very intelligent despite his bad reputation, he did not care at all to have to make certain sacrifices to prove that he was right.

He fixed her eyes on the door that led to her class, knocked on the door and waited a few seconds for Margaret to open the door, she asked him to tell him what happened and Sho told him what his punishment is from tomorrow.

"* Sigh * well that's a relief because you could have been expelled, Sho I know you're a good guy and I hope you do not disappoint me"

"Do not worry about that Miss Margaret, I will do my best to help our dear president" Sho told him with a smile, obviously feigned and dishonest.

"Okay, go back to your seat and I'll tell Labrys" Margaret called Labrys while Sho returned to his seat, when their paths crossed, Labrys felt a chill run down her back as she passed by Sho, she could swear a tiny smile on the boy's face but it was only a guess.

"Is it something Miss Margaret?" Labrys asked.

"If and precisely has to do with you" Margaret explains in detail what is the punishment that Sho received.

Labrys' expression changed to one of amazement but he had to remain calm in this situation, he had enough with her own problems, besides, she did not have the slightest idea how to give them a solution.

Now she had to spend time with that young man he did not know, no matter how noble, Labrys felt some insecurity having to be close to Sho, but she could not leave, she had to do the best for her companions, is was her obligation.

Labrys sighed heavily as she returned to her seat and the teacher was still giving her class explaining some things on the board, the girl was trying to pay attention to what Margaret said but she felt observed.

The girl could feel herself being devoured by that sharp, cold and calculating look, unconsciously looking back to see that indeed Sho was staring at her with his unusual poker face, as if he was studying her with his blue eyes.

Sho to see the look of Labrys decides to smile and make a gesture with his hand as a sign of friendship, Labrys still being nervous returns the gesture with her forced smile and then direct her attention to the blackboard.

"I do not think he's such a bad person" Labrys said, hesitating about those" stories "that the disciplinary committee used to tell him about the young man with the scar.

The class remained relatively normal until the recess bell rang causing relief for several students, Labrys' friends came to her to talk as they always did.

"Hey Labrys! what did Miss Margaret tell you?" Chie asks, curious about the matter.

"Yes! I'm also curious to know what he told you, is it a bad thing? can we help you with something?" Yosuke asks feeling anxiety inside.

"Now I can not talk much Yosuke ... I'm sorry! but I promise to tell you later, kay?" Labrys said with guilt, and it was no wonder, she knew was neglecting one of the few people who supported her with everything he had at his disposal.

"Oh I see, I guess I can wait" Yosuke said looking at her fixedly, the rest of the team wondered what happened to Labrys and she realized the situation she was in, being watched by the looks of her friends.

"I'll tell you later, now let's go to the cafeteria, I'm very hungry" Labrys said smiling, when the whole group was leaving the classroom, the red-eyed girl looked at where the position of Sho.

But surprise surprise, the position was empty and there was no sign of life of the redhead, at what moment had left? that guy was full of secrets and that's what I call the curiosity of Labrys, who is Sho Minazuki?.

Labrys opened the door quickly, and seeing once more that corridor to the cafeteria, could not contain her desire to smile, scream and jump like a five-year-old girl, but of course, for her friends she could not go unnoticed, Labrys could see that the group looked at her with surprise, so she forced herself to turn in seriousness.

On the way they ran into Teddie, Kanji and Rise, now that the group was complete they went to the dining room where there was a remarkable line of students hoping to have some food.

"How lucky ours! there are not many people and the line is not that long" Teddie said seeing how fast the line was moving.

"Better for us, so we can eat more"Kanji said holding Teddie's shoulder and shaking his friend's head with his knuckles causing both to laugh.

"Hear all ... I have very good news" said Rise happy without being able to contain a second more.

"What is it about?" Yukiko asked

"Next month I can have a presentation at school, everyone will be amazed when they hear me sing" Rise told her friends earning several positive comments.

The group was already choosing the foods they would eat, Labrys saw that she could eat today and saw what she was looking for, a delicious spinach quiche and that was the last one, Labrys take the opportunity to stretch her hand towards the plate.

Labrys was surprised to see another hand stretching and taking the plate before her, looked at the person responsible to see that it was Sho who had grabbed the plate she wanted to eat, he looked at it carefully before smiling.

"Sorry, the spinach quiche is my favorite" Sho turned around following his own path leaving Labrys baffled, the girl just sighed and decided that it would be best not to get in the way.

Labrys took a seat next to Yu and Rise, the friends talked about various topics but Labrys had her thoughts in her own world, he just looked at Sho, who was at the other end of the dining room, he was eating alone.

"And well, Labrys, what do you have to say?" Yukiko asked, gaining the attention of everyone present at the table. Labrys had kept the information for a long time and now she had to say it.

Then the girl told them everything Margaret had told her, several of them were stunned by the news, the calmest were Yu, Naoto and Yukiko but Yosuke did not take the news as something pleasant.

"WHAT?! why that Catastrophe will be your assistant for the whole year?" Yosuke asked with some anger.

"Yes, you know ... Mr. Igor wants Sho to be my assistant, I understand that they are surprised, I still can not digest this situation" Labrys said with her head down.

"And is it necessary to do that? I do not believe it Labrys ... definitely that's something I do not approve!"

"Come on, Yosuke! do not tell me you're jealous that Sho earned points to be closer to Labrys, after all she's very coveted in the Yasogami guys?"Chie said in a moke tone.

"Well ... yes, but ... it's different!"

"Yosuke .. you must understand that this is a decision that you can not erase, surely Labrys will be careful to be close to that boy" Naoto joined the conversation trying to calm Yosuke.

"For real?"

"Yes! I do not see why you get so excited" the comment made Yosuke calm down a bit, after eating their lunches, the group returns to their classes.

The day went smoothly, it was the time when all the students returned to their homes and Labrys said goodbye to her friends and went to her office in the student council room.

"Where can be Sho?, I have not seen him since the end of classes?"

It was a little less than 4 hours to go at night and there was still no sign of Sho from the last class, Labrys wondered where the boy had gotten, every time she tried to talk to him, he simply disappeared as a ghost.

Labrys took out her key to open the door of her office, when she was already inside, took out some papers that needed to be checked, the girl sat at her desk to order the documents that were needed for tomorrow, there was a lot of silence until suddenly ..

"So this will be our game room?" a sarcastic voice echoed all over the place, Labrys looked towards a shelf full of books and saw him standing there with his arms crossed and a questioning look, Labrys did not contain her surprise and shout.

"Woahhh! Sho! what are you doing here and how did you get in?" Labrys asks excited by the sudden appearance of the redhead.

"The window"

"How did you get in through the window if we are on the third floor?"

"I have my own methods"

After saying that, an uncomfortable silence was between them, Labrys did not know how far that guy could go, they just looked at each other without saying anything, then Labrys wanted to be the first to break that atmosphere full of mystery.

"I understand that from tomorrow you will help me in my work activities, that is part of your punishment"

"..."

"Ummm I will explain it to you this way, you will help me with the requests of work done by the students of the school, you will also help me with the documents and the organization of school events, it sounds a bit difficult, but I can help you so that you learn"

"Oh I see, it should feel good to have a new pet, right Miss perfection?" Sho changed his gaze to one full of rancor towards the girl, Labrys got nervous because she did not understand what was happening to Sho to have that sudden change.

"Something happens Sho? you want to talk to me about a specific topic or do you want ..."

"Don't give me that crap! do you honestly believe that I look like something to you? I'm not doing this of my own free will, let alone wanting to help you, so I suggest you be careful what you say! get it?"

"What is wrong with you!? I have not done anything wrong against you and I do not know why you are so upset! from my point of view you look like an immature brat who is angry that he was treated badly!"

"You still have a lot to learn, if you get in my way I'll crush you and then put you in a bucket and throw you into the sea, consider that a warning whether you like it or not"

"Listen to me, Sho, if you have a problem, just tell me and we'll solve it together"

"What if I have a problem? we gonna be friends now? you are not understanding me, I would never expect you to do it, so let's ignore this because tomorrow starts my nightmare with you" Sho started walking towards the exit ignoring everything around him.

"You know, your uniform is very peculiar, you wear a black jacket and a red tie instead of Yasogami's female uniform, I think you would look better with a red ribbon instead of that tie"

That comment took her out of place, Labrys could not say if that was a compliment or something else, when she regained all five senses, Sho was no longer in sight so she decided to do the same, closed her office with a key and then she walk to the exit.

When Labrys arrived at her house, Aigis received her with a warm hug, the little blonde was already preparing dinner to eat, Labrys sat on the couch sighing for the fatigue she felt.

"What's up sister?"

"A difficult day, it's everything"

"It is always like that, now I will go to give food to Snowy" said the little blonde as she took the bowl of food from her pet, a snow white dog, signs for the dog to go for something to eat and this dog barked.

For her part, Labrys decided that it would be best to take a bath to relax and think about what had been his day, take off all the clothes and enter the tub feeling the warmth of the water, could not help but smile at the nice relaxation.

"What happens to that boy! why have he hate me so much? I will have done something wrong without realizing it? I doubt it very much because I almost do not talk with Sho" Labrys thought about the encounter she had with Sho and the rest of that conversation so unusual.

What could she say? she had no idea what to do, Sho was a mystery in every sense of the word, Labrys did not know where he came from or who he is, much less understood his thoughts, Labrys was adrift staring at the ceiling.

She could not help remembering it, when she saw it for the first time, his mysterious gaze, his attentions, his half smile, his blue eyes, his masculine features, his voice so neutral, was enough, she could not put her thoughts in order.

They spent about ten or fifteen minutes, long enough for Labrys to come out of the bathroom wrapping her body in a towel and going up to her room, it did not take her five minutes to put on her pajamas and go down to dinner with Aigis.

"I made you a little hot chocolate, I know it's your favorite" Aigis extended her hand with a smile to her beloved older sister to deliver that glass of liquid inside, which the girl received gladly and gratefully.

"Thanks Aigis, it's just what I needed" she managed to say softly, she was very tired.

The sisters spent a while talking and enjoying the food that Aigis, despite being only 11 years old, had prepared for the enjoyment of both, then Labrys went to the kitchen to wash the dishes with Aigis.

"Good night sister, sweet dreams" says Aigis, who was at the door of her room.

"Good night Aigis, sleep well" Labrys wished her sister good night and went into her own room, she had lain on her bed thinking about her day, she let out a long sigh, if she wanted Sho to listen to her, then Labrys has the duty to prove who is the boss.

The next day in Yasogami, Sho was hungry and at lunchtime he was selecting the food he would put on his tray, he took out what he needed until he fixed his eyes on the last spinach quiche.

"How luck! I arrived just in time to have that delight in my hands" Sho smiled at the plate, reached out to reach it but another hand was faster and she could take the Quiche before Sho.

"Huh?" Sho looked at that hand until it reached its owner, it was Labrys who was staring at Sho,but now he wore a red ribbon under her neck, just as Sho had recommended.

"Sorry, the spinach Quiche... is my favorite" Labrys smiled at Sho and then went to the table where all her friends were waiting for her, when Sho saw her walking away, he could not help it and let out a small laugh.

"It's getting interesting, I've never met a bigger goody two-shoes" Sho said to then go to his table away from the other students.

 **A / N that was the first conversation between the protagonists, I know what they are thinking, why does Sho hate Labrys? everybody stay calm, that will be known in due time and now that I think about it, their relationship is not so different from what they have in Ultimax.**

 **As if they did not know the Sho of my story? is SHO Minazuki Post-Ultimax/True Ending Ver, I hope I have clarified that doubt, do not worry about Minazuki, if it will appear in the story but only in Sho's past.**

 **I want to especially thank Midnight49, Tower Knight and Zia Jordan for being Followers of this story, although I would appreciate it if you would leave me a comment to know how the story goes.**


	3. Chapter 3:Understanding the chaos

**Update here! a little late but I did not get the inspiration so here I bring you chapter three, I spent some time polishing this chapter so that it would be perfect or at least it seems that way.**

 **Honestly I know that not many people like this pairing but I prefer this couple a thousand times over any other, both have their attributes that make them interesting characters separately but together they are a great combination.**

 **Or maybe this is just a fetish of mine for unusual partners, that is, in the game they hate each other but then have a neutral relationship.**

 **Now let's go back to the story you were expecting (I suppose).**

 **Chapter 3: Understanding the chaos**

It was Wednesday morning, the weather was quite pleasant while the sun's rays were colorful in the city, Aigis walked slowly to her school, after saying goodbye to her sister who went her own way, Aigis did the same walking on the sidewalk.

The strong winter wind was crippling in some cases, which is why Labrys always made sure that Aigis was well sheltered at school, wearing a large brown coat and red gloves.

While walking she was humming a song slowly enough so that only she would hear it as it reached a pedestrian crossing.

"I wonder why my sister looks so stressed these last three days?" the girl asked herself, thinking of every detail she could see in her older sister and from what she could see, she now had her own assistant.

Aigis knew that her sister now had an assistant to help her, on the one hand, the idea convinced her that she could spend more time with her sister, but on the other hand everything seemed to get out of hand.

The name of that young man is Sho Minazuki and from what he was told, that boy was a storm of problems for everyone, practically Aigis knew that her sister could keep the situation under control.

"I must be imagining things in my mind, that guy could be dangerous, and if he does something to my sister?" Aigis stopped in mid-crosswalk.

The girl continued to stop there, thinking that maybe her sister had got into a dangerous situation, however, time had only stopped for her, because a sound of a car and its headlights indicated that the pass of the people was over, Aigis was stranded and scared, unable to react to the danger.

"Not today ... " Aigis moaned as she saw the light approaching her.

"Impertinent brat!" a strange voice shouted and without thinking twice, the big, blue-eyed figure ran to embrace it and then made them both fall to the ground, at the other end of the sidewalk.

The two were left lying, even frightened, and the crimson haired youth turned behind his back, seeing that the cars were already speeding on the asphalt, he breathed quickly and then turned to the blonde, on his face he could tell that she was terrified.

"Are you okay?" Sho ask, smiling, but she does not answer, he help her get up while the people are watching them curiously but then they begin to disperse, Aigis still not saying a word.

"It hurts ... just a little .. I'll be fine"

"Little girl, you must know that pedestrians do not stay standing, why do you try to attack your own life?"

"I'm sorry .. I was thinking and I did not realize what I was doing"

"* Sigh * I guess it does not matter, anyway, be more careful next time, will you?"

"I'll be careful, if my sister was sure she would already be very worried about me"

"Sister? your sister does not accompany you so that you arrive well at your school? she must be a bitc ... agh..a bad girl"

"Not really, she has a lot of work in her school, huh? now that I think about it, you have the uniform of the school my sister attends"

"Your sister is from Yasogami?"

"Yes, I'd like to ask you something, you're not feel cold? you only wear a simple green shirt and it's winter?"

"Oh this? ... no ... it's nothing compared to what I had to go through when I was your age"

"My name is Aigis, nice to meet you and thank you for saving me"

"You do not have to thank"

"What's your name?"

"My name is ... huh?" Sho could hear the sound of a bell in the distance and he could recognize it, it was time for classes to begin at Yasogami.

"I'm very sorry but I have to leave, if I do not, a certain person will be very angry with me for being late, it's not that I care"

"You have to leave so soon?"

"I'm late for school, I'll be able to arrive in time if I run at full speed, goodbye Aigis" a little exalted, Sho says goodbye to the blonde girl to follow his own path.

"It's very strange but he's nice and funny" Aigis looked in the direction the young man went, gave a half smile and walked towards her school.

Classes had started but Sho was authorized to go to the student council room, benefits of being her assistant, although he believed that so much paperwork was the most boring but he had no choice, he was very calm despite his unconventional situation.

"Hey, Sho! you're a almost late" Yu looked at him from his classroom while Sho walked, but he was not alone, Yosuke was at his side with a disinterested look.

"I know, by the way, do you know if Miss perfection girl has arrived?" Sho asked thinking about the silver-haired girl.

"Do not talk to her like that! have more respect for Labrys!" Yosuke shouted angrily at the young man's attitude, Sho did not seem very sympathetic to Yosuke's comment.

"I speak to her as I want, I do not need an idiot like you to tell me how to address her!"

"How dare you!?"

"Someone's desperate for approval, do you need an explanation or something? I advise you to take care of your words, you got something to say? say it to me, you son of a bitch!"

"Cherish every last moment with Labrys, Sho, now don't get yourselft all worked up"

"And I'm watching you, you're a snake"

"What are you trying to do here?"

"Oh shut your mouth"

"Enough! both of you! It's not time to fight" Yu said putting himself in the middle of both to avoid a possible fight.

"I do not have time for this" without thinking twice, Sho goes to the student council room.

He walked as fast as he could to the room from where the girl was at his desk, Sho saw her without any reaction, for that Labrys had given the job of changing her tie for a red ribbon? to have the same cold and serious gesture in return?.

She felt that anger was eating away inside, however, she smiled as if nothing bad happened, hoping to hear some praise or positive comment from him as he sat down.

"Hi Sho, good morning!" Labrys greeted almost by compulsion while Sho's penetrating gaze still fell on her, just in the same position as before, then the boy sits at a desk next to the window.

"Hi" replied the boy in a simple way, Sho could not stop observing her, she was really a divine girl added to her good way of dressing, but how to tell her? in an insignificant second, thousands of words to say went through his head, but none he left.

Sho could not do it even if he wanted to! it was not common in him to show his weakness before her or at least not so often, the previous day something "nice" he had said, he had observed her since he first met her and did not know why that sudden change, which was a pretty big breakthrough.

"I like your shirt" Labrys commented smiling, maybe that would give his a clue of what she expected too, besides, she really liked that shirt or maybe it was because he was the one who was wearing it, who knows, the truth was that Labrys really seemed to like his style, formal and informal at the same time.

"Thanks Labrys" she heard her companion again with that simplicity that Labrys began to hate.

"Listen Sho, I'm trying to make a connection between us so that our work is less arduous, but you're not making things easier for me"

"Well apparently you forgot what I told you and it happened on Monday after school, or do you need a reminder?"

"Sure! maybe next time I remember it and ... oh wait! there will not be a next time!" she spoke loudly trying to avoid the redhead's gaze, but Sho did not care, she was about to lost the mind, her frown, her look and her gesture of anger were proof of that.

Sho stayed in his seat trying to process the situation, then a risky plan came to mind, it was a crazy idea but it could work.

"I'm going to hate myself for doing this" Sho sighed resignedly, then a mischievous smile appeared on his face, he got up staring at Labrys which stopped doing what she was doing to look at Sho.

"What's wrong Sho? do you feel good?" she asked, somewhat confused by the sudden change in attitude of her assistant.

"Do not you think that being nice to me will improve our relationship? you could easily be lying and there's something you're not telling me"

"Oh, come on! if I wanted to do something, I thought it would bother me to be your friend? friendship is much more than words, you have to forge it in due time"

"Okay, good point, I will not ask again"

After finishing the annoying paperwork, Sho and Labrys walk down the aisle to their next period of classes, mathematics, none of them said a word, both sides were not spoken because of the small discussion of a moment ago.

He thought of a small plan, perhaps only to see the girl's reaction, something that he would probably like and something that his unbridled desire to talk to her would not shine through, something that would not seem like a "I need your forgiveness" or something similar.

After all, the relationship that could exist between him and Labrys was a coin that was still spinning in the air or a wheel of fate that was turning.

When they arrived at the classroom, they were greeted by the teacher in charge, the man greeted them with a smile.

"Oh I see they've arrived" said the teacher.

"I'm sorry for the interruption, Mr. Theodore" Labrys said lowering her head in apology.

"Do not worry about that, now go take a seat while I continue with the class" Labrys and Sho paid attention to the professor's words, Labrys sat in the first seat and Sho in the last.

Several minutes passed in which Theodore explained the equations on the board, it was not exactly Labrys' favorite subject because she could sometimes be very slow with numbers.

Labrys had some difficulty in solving the exercises she had written in her book, she did not realize at the moment that Sho got up from his seat to go throw a paper ball in the trash can next to the door .

Sho turned to go back to his place and when he passed by Labrys, he dropped a small note folded so that it did not seem suspicious to others, Labrys did not expect that reaction from the young man with the scar.

Labrys makes sure that nobody is looking, fortunately everyone had their eyes fixed on their notebooks and Professor Theodore wrote some things in the class book, everything was silent, then she opens the note and reads it mentally.

"You have problems with numbers? It's easy if you see it this way, if you follow these tips it will not be so difficult and one more thing ... I want your panties"

"Sho! you pervert!"Labrys was startled by the comment and her face was the same color as Sho's hair, she turned around with a very flushed face.

"Whats wrong Labrys?" Theodore asked.

"No sir ... I'm sorry" she lowered her head, somewhat embarrassed by her reaction, then looked at the paper again to read it in detail, there were written a series of steps to solve the exercises of equations.

Labrys did not know why Sho had done something like that, why was he helping her? her mind was full of questions, each as unlikely as the other, she could not help herself and smiled a little at the boy's kind attitude.

It took about three hours and the class was over, now the students had an hour off and Labrys returned to the student council room along with Sho, when they arrived, Labrys made sure no one was watching them, that's when he confronted Sho with a red face.

"Can you explain to me what happened in Professor Theodore's class?" more than a question seemed like an order, Sho never changed his face without expression.

"Now are you going to get mad at receiving a little help?

"I do not need the help of an insolent fool like you, besides ... why do you want my panties? you're a dirty pervert!"

"Oh that? ... I do not want it, I just wanted to see your face of shame when Professor Theodore realized that you were distracted, and you know what? that was funny" Sho let out a laugh at the humiliation Labrys suffered.

"THAT WAS NOT FUNNY! IDIOT!" in a moment of anger, Labrys kicked in Sho's knee causing him to rub the injury while jumping on one leg from the pain he felt.

"AUCH! why you kick me? goddamn it! the hell d'you think you're doing?"

"Gross! don't act all friendly, don't play with me Sho, play with me is play with fire"

"You little...there's "far" and then there's "too far", maybe consider a new line of work"

"Shut up! you're so annoyng, are you stupid?"

"What are you so mad about? you really irritates me, calm down Labby! agh...this is a total bullshit..."

"Shut up! I'm just annoyed, that's all"

"Yeah yeah...you're always like that, Miss Noblesse"

"Stop acting like you understand me, getting all embarrassed like that..so shameless, you're so simple...Mr Dreadlord"

"That it! I'll gonna kill y..."

Tock Tock

"WHAT!?" they both said at the same time as the door slowly revealed a girl in a blue cap.

"Hi, Marie, how can I help you?" Labrys changed her attitude to a friendlier one as she walked to where Marie was looking at them.

"Excuse me for interrupting your marriage fight" Marie said unconsciously causing both young to blush.

"Of course not! we were just .. it does not matter, anyway, is there anything we can help?"

"Yes! I am writing a poem and I need you to help me to have the inspiration that I need, please"

"Poetry? is the biggest stupidity I've heard today, do not you have something better to do?" Sho said mocking Marie, the girl looked at him with some annoyance for insulting her beloved poetry, Labrys to hear that, crushes the Sho' left foot with her leg causing a growl on the part of the redhead.

"Sho and I are delighted to help you Marie! we gladly accept your request" Labrys said and Marie smiled.

"Thank you! but I would like us to go to a quieter place, what do you think of the cherry tree? there are almost no people there and it is a good source of inspiration"

"Good idea!" Labrys left the office along with Marie and Sho, the young man with the scar wanted to protest but was silent to see the dangerous look of Labrys, the group walked to the tree, there Marie took out a notebook and a pen.

"Starting a poem from the beginning can be the most difficult part, you have to think very well what you are going to write, do some of you have any idea? it can be anything to have a solid start"

"What do you say about the landscape? it may be a good start" Labrys suggested.

"It could be unconventional, many poets start their works and I want mine to be different"

"Bored! why do not you write about yourself? you could write your bad mood and your insatiable appetite for french fries and chilli dogs" Sho said as he laughed, that caused a protruding vein in Marie's head.

"You can not say something that is nice? I'm trying to write poetry!"

"You are very problematic, thank goodness we are not friends because if it were like that I am sure that I would suffer a lot because of you"

"I can't believe this, stupid jerk I hate you!" Marie cried out clenching her fists.

'It's enough Sho!" Labrys nudged her in Sho's belly.

"You want to stop acting like a Tsundere! your mood swings are driving me insane, are you crazy or what!?"

"Do not be an idiot, do you want me to tell you the truth?" Labrys looked directly into the young man's blue eyes, being able to appreciate the rings that were in their orbs.

"Ha! what is the great president feeling for this humble commoner?" Sho said mocking the girl, who was already fed up with his attitude.

"You are a repulsive living being, mentally unstable, arrogant, self-centered, completely annoying, that only seeks to complete its own objectives and does not care who has to kill to fulfill them"

There was a long and uncomfortable silence, nobody said anything, Labrys were panting for saying so many insults, Sho looked at her a moment before applauding with both hands, the two girls were surprised by the action of the young man.

"I knew it! I knew that you were hiding your true personality under that facade of a good girl, this is the real Labrys, a lover of good insults"

"That was your goal all this time? see how I'm really using all those tricks to make me angry?"

"That's right and let me tell you that you fulfilled my expectations, I knew perfectly well that you were not like everyone else sees you, you are a qualified Tsundere"

"You useless piece of crap, now I've had it with you, I've had with you!"

"Are you going to deny it? oh come on, it is in your veins to be aggressive but a very adorable person in the deep, very in the deep"

"You're a degenerate ... a failure, I'm getting mighty sick of this"

"I love you too, darling"

"Get lost"

"Fantastic! thanks to you I have the inspiration that was missing, all those dialogues gave me an idea"Marie said with a smile, both looked at her while she wrote in her notebook what appeared to be a new poem.

"You're ready? please read it" Marie showed them the new poem she had written and they read it, they could feel Marie's joy in writing that.

~ _State, honor, power, I lost everything, before the embers of my life come out ... will you be ... my true real strength ... I will return to the throne ... I will give my soul for you. .. the contract is complete~_

"Very well Marie, that poem is very good, you really did it well" Labrys said giving her approval of the girl.

"I am not good criticizing but I must say that it is not badly written" Sho also thought the same as Labrys.

"Thank you very much for giving me the inspiration for my poem, goodbye"Marie said goodbye to them, Sho and Labrys watched as the girl walked away to her classroom, both of they were in a long silence as if time had stopped.

"You should thank me, I accomplish something today"

"Accomplish what?! that it's your fault that almost everyone laughed at me in Professor Theodore's class or because of your desire to bother me?" she kept claiming, despite that, he smiled at her and took a deep breath.

"I made it so that you let some of your feelings flow ..." Sho finally said, leaving her paralyzed.

She look him in the eyes, even without being able to answer something and it was true, without realizing it she had experienced and demonstrated a feeling of anger that usually repressed within her, she felt embarrassed and looked down, squeezing her hands and then, a giggle escaped her lips.

"It was ... fun ... I suppose" Labrys whisper, still trying to contain those laughter, Sho felt proud inside, the tactics were being used very well.

"You see it? You just join me and you'll see what's fun, I'm leaving, see ya later Labby"

"Sho wait a second!"

"Not today Labby..." Sho walked towards the school, leaving Labrys very thoughtful about the experience she had with the redhead.

 **A / N several things happened in this chapter, Aigis met his future brother-in-law (I suppose), Yosuke wants to get Sho out of the way, that's right! Yosuke will be Sho's rival in the story, Marie made her appearance asking for help from our protagonists.**

 **Finally! the relation of Sho and Labrys is advancing very well, at least they are tolerated more, some references to Elsword (the one that knows me well knows that I like that game very much).**

 **I want to thank Dangstaboy for his Review and for Being Follower / Favorite of this story.**

 **This chapter comes to you thanks to Esper Add**


	4. Chapter 4:Cold

**I come to chapter four, here we will focus on Sho's past since he was 8 years old and what was the relationship he had with Minazuki.**

 **I'll be honest, I'm very nervous about this chapter, I'm sweating because I do not know what opinion it will have, enjoy reading.**

 **Chapter 4: Cold**

It had been a week since Sho became the Labrys assistant, you could say that their relationship had improved and now they were more tolerated, it even seemed that a friendship between the two was born, but Sho still maintains distance between them.

A Friday after the last class was over, Labrys took the courage to talk to Sho, who was saving his things to go home, most of the students had left the classroom giving him more privacy.

"Hey, Sho! Yukiko invited me to a party at her family inn, said she could bring a companion and I would like to know if you want to go with me?"

"What?"

"I want to say as friends! yes, you have something to do, it does not matter ... but I would like to know what you say"

Sho stopped what he was doing to look the girl straight in the eyes, the redhead sighed deeply.

"I can not ... tomorrow I have something to do"

"Okay ... I guess ... " Labrys lowered her eyes a little disappointed by the response.

"Labrys hurry up! we're leaving!"said Chie, who was standing next to Yukiko, both were waiting for Labrys to go home with the rest of the friends who were waiting outside.

"I have to go, see you on Monday"

"I'll see you on Monday then" Sho watched how the girl said goodbye and returned with her friends, Sho could clearly see the small expression of sadness on her face.

Outside the sun was setting on the horizon and the crows were flying the city with their howls, Sho walked through the orange and lonely streets of Inaba, after turning a few corners came to the desired place.

The next day at noon, Labrys was walking with Yukiko to the Amagi Inn, Labrys is wearing an elegant white short-sleeved blouse with a yellow ribbon, a blue skirt, black stockings and black shoes with navy blue ribbons.

"No matters how many times I see you dance,I'm always amazed at how elegant you are, Yukiko, if I practice, think I can dance like you someday?"

"Of course you can, Labrys, shall I teach you a little? I still have a long way to go myselft, of course"

They were walking until in a block at a short distance, they saw Sho walking alone, wearing his usual yellow shoes and black pants, an indigo short-sleeved button-down shirt and a light blue vest.

"Hey Sho! wait a minute!" Labrys yelled at him from the other corner and Sho stopped to look at her, Labrys and Yukiko went to where the young man with crimson hair was.

"Do you need anything from me?" Sho asked.

"I saw you walking and I thought maybe you had changed your mind about the invitation I gave you yesterday"

"I can not, I'm going somewhere else" Sho looked away, ready to leave but Yukiko stepped in front of him.

"Labrys kindly invited you to the party in my inn and you have to act like that? I think you correspond very badly"

"Is it your problem? I do not get along with your pathetic group of idiots! Besides, your culinary skills are a real bullshit that could kill even the dinosaurs!" that phrase was very painful for Yukiko and tears started coming out of her eyes.

"You did not have to be so cruel to me and my food" Yukiko ran to Labrys and hugged her letting go of her sadness on her friend's shoulder, Labrys looked at Sho with disgust and anger.

"Ask for forgiveness for what you said!"

"Shut up Labrys! you do not give me orders!" Sho said with a frown, the sun's rays had caused a shadow effect that covered half of his face, he was not interested in the least the damage he had caused.

"Labrys why? is my food really as bad as they say?" sadly for Yukiko, Sho was absolutely right in what he had said.

"I do not have time for this" Sho followed his own path, Labrys following him with his gaze without understanding the young man's sudden behavior.

"Yukiko excuse me but then I'll go to the inn, I have to talk to Sho" Labrys suddenly turned away from Yukiko, she understood the point of Labrys and wishes her luck.

Labrys followed Sho from the shadows, the young man with the scar walked to the outskirts of the city, arriving at a lonely hill with an excellent panoramic view.

"Why would Sho come to a place like this?" Labrys hid in some bushes to avoid being seen, she could see that Sho held the box in white with wooden legs and took what he had in his bag, a brush and some paintings

"You can leave your hiding place! I know you've been following my steps for some time ... president" Sho looked at the bushes, Labrys came out of hiding, Sho offered her to sit in the portable chair he had brought.

"I want to know why you were so rude to Yukiko?"

"I just told him the truth, it's better to be a sincere friend to a liar, have you thought about that?" Labrys was speechless because Sho was right in his point of view about Yukiko's horrible food.

"I ... I guess you're right, anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Hah! is not obvious? I came to paint a little and enjoy a quiet day"

"You pints?"

"Why the surprise? did you think he was a rebel without culture? I do not have mental problems, just ... I see the world my way and I draw, that's why I'm here?" Sho said and turned his gaze to the mountains that were seen in the distance and drew them in the picture.

"I'm sorry I thought you were wrong at the beginning, I should not have judged you for the stories they told me about you"

"I never cared about the opinion of others, whenever I'm bored I come to this place to relax, you could say it's like my sanctuary"

"I understand and you've been doing it for a long time?"

"Since I arrived in this city, one of my dreams is to visit France, I heard that the landscapes there are very beautiful, in my native city Kyoto, there was only white snow and no colors"

"Are you from Kyoto?"

"I was born and grew up all my life in that place, it is the cradle where I grew up" said Sho while he drew the mountains and grasslands wet by the constant rains that were seen in the distance with a remarkable professional ability.

"I know ... I know it's ridiculous, but...but for me, you're no longer a simple stranger Sho ... you're much more than that!"

"Why?" Sho asked calmly, and that was precisely that was his question, how someone so sweet, so pure as Labrys could be interested in his life.

"Because there is something in your eyes, inside you, that tells me that you are not happy with your life!" the girl said strongly.

"But Labrys ..."

"And before you insinuate it, it's not pit, I just want to know about you" the young man did not do more than look at her with surprise, and at the same time joy, knowing that the pretty girl wanted know about him, knowing that she wanted to be part of his life, as a good friend or even more.

"Are you sure?"

"I despised the people who put me in a certain concept, and yet I did the same with you, I did not try to see what you really are"

Sho smiled a little and then took something else from his bag, were some cans of soda and gave one to Labrys, he could only agree with a slight smile, finally she could know something about his life.

"What do you want to know about me?" Sho said as he opened his can of soda and drank.

"I want to know why you came to Inaba from Kyoto?"

"I do not know if ... I should tell you, you just would not believe me"Sho's eyes showed sincerity in his words, there was no doubt that there was something very serious in his past, and more than curiosity to know, she wanted help.

"Sho, I know ... we're just getting to know each other, but I also know that you're not bad, I just want help you, I want show you that you are much more than an assistant, because of that I already realized, trust me!"

"Not many people know about my past in Kyoto, only a woman knows what I had to go through so many years ago, this will be a long story so you better get comfortable"

~ 10 years ago in Kyoto ~

It was a normal day in Kyoto, a carefree winter day, just a day that could be enjoyed, a day where you could enjoy a fruitful weekend, but for one, a day of endless despair.

In the sky you could see how the clouds began to darken announcing the impending snowstorm, the wind began to blow with each step that approached, just sighed and put on the cloak that covered it so that no one would recognize it.

A little 8-year-old Sho was standing on the sidewalk, he did not bother complaining about being barefoot in the snow, he did not have the means to buy clothes or food, he only wore a hazel cloth covering his small body, even that did not protect him from the cold below zero.

"Again I did not get any profit" he started to walk along the road and let his tears fall and splash the concrete, he did not deserve it, he had no parents, he had no friends, he had nothing.

Sho every day had to see thousands of families, all happy enjoying the day with their loved ones, all but him, he just wished that his miserable pain would end, then he came to a dumpster and saw an abandoned mirror.

He broke the mirror with a single blow, he was obsessed, he was twisted, and this life of torture ruled him because of fate, Sho took a piece of sharp glass and prepared it to pass through his wrist.

"I will not live a life in which I am nothing! I've had enough of this sick world!"

"YOU IDIOT!" Sho managed to hear a harsh voice and at one point, his hand was hit by another causing him to release the sharp glass, then he saw it, a young man older than him, with dark red hair and red eyes.

Both kept silent, they analyzed each other, the boy looked at Sho with disapproval for what happened and Sho kept looking at him with trembling eyes.

"Who are you?"

"The real question is why did you try something so silly!? do not you value your own life?"

"You do not know me ... I do not have family and I have always lived in the streets, I have no reason to stay alive ..."

"Do not you have the courage to challenge the world and defeat it? you're a coward!" looked that the younger guy he did not say anything, he went his own way away from there.

Minazuki walked through the snowy streets, he did not care about the cold of the cold season, he was properly trained to withstand the temperature, when he passed near an alley, a group of numerous thugs dressed in leather jackets stopped him.

"Look who's here, is our good friend Minazuki, are you going somewhere?" one of them said as he approached the young man.

"Move aside Bexacus gang! I do not have time for another useless fight against your pathetic group of queers!"

"It's the last time you humiliate us like this! you're a dead man!" the fight started, all against Minazuki, the number of opponents diminishing considerably while Minazuki defeated them with ease.

The floor was filled by the injured members of Bexacus, Minazuki had no problem with facing only a small army, his martial skills were genuine considering that he lived his whole life in a Samurai temple.

"Have you had enough?"

"You will pay for this Minazuki! our boss will find out about this and then you will regret it!" the gang fled, seconds later, Minazuki looked at a trash can, could see the face of admiration that had the small boy.

"What do you want from me?" Minazuki asked and Sho slowly approached him, his whole body trembled from the cold and Minazuki took off his coat and was only in a red shirt and protected Sho by giving him his coat.

"Thank you"

"We did not show up before, little coward? why did you follow me?"

"I ... I wanted to know ... why did you tell me that in the dumpster?" Sho asked timidly as he looked at the ground.

"I hate people who have no hope that things will improve, that's all"

"What's your name?"

"Minazuki ... is all you need to know, and what about you?"

"My name is Sho ... my name is the only thing I have in this world ..." Sho whispered, still perplexed by his difficult reality in which he lived.

"You'd better find a shelter, a snowstorm will soon come and it's better you're not here, bye Sho" Minazuki turned to leave but felt a few small hands press against her right arm, turned to see him.

"Do you need anything else?"

"I ... thought ... maybe I could go with you ... please"Sho said releasing Minazuki's arm a little, the redhead looked at him studying all aspects, Sho was anxious to know the answer in what happened several minutes of silence for both.

"Are you hungry? I know a good restaurant to eat and a friend work there, it is not far away" Minazuki said turning his back on the little Sho, the younger redhead smiled and they walked towards the restaurant.

They arrived at a place called "Maha Raja ~ Curry Shop", they entered and they sat down in one of the unoccupied tables, waiting to be attended and a young girl called Marceline was stunned to see that Minazuki was accompanied by a child younger than him.

"Minazuki? I did not know you had a little brother" Marceline approached both of them, Minazuki only sighing knowing that he would be bombarded by Marceline's questions.

"It's not my brother, I found him lying on the street and he did not want to separate from me"

"And what is your name?"

"My name is Sho and I am 8 years old"

"A pleasure to meet you Sho, my name is Marceline and I am 15 years old, this grumpy man have 16" Marceline said referring to Minazuki who was with her eyes closed trying to look for patience.

"Could you serve us curry?"Minazuki asked her friend and she went to the kitchen returning with two plates of food, Sho looked at the delight that was in front of her eyes, overflowing a gluttony for not having been able to eat real food.

He could not remember the last time he had something so delicious in his life, he took another spoon and another, and when he realized that his spoon was no longer filling, his container was empty.

"It's delicious, is not it?" his smile widened even more, Marceline's friendly and affectionate smile made him answer with sincerity.

"I guess so"

"Would you like another dish? I did a lot"

"I do not care" despite his indifferent attitude to the offer, he slid his bowl closer to her as if he asked her more unconsciously, took it as a yes and returned to the kitchen, Sho was counting the seconds until he got his next.

"Weeping brat! if you keep eating I'm going to run out of money to pay!" Minazuki bother how Sho is looking forward to the next plate, soon got it and started digging directly, when Sho finished his second course, Minazuki had finished the first, now full, Marceline picked up the bowls and went to the kitchen to wash them.

"My question remains, do you have a place to return or not?" Minazuki asked

"Nowhere, I never asked your name, does it bother you to share it?"Minazuki was not very comfortable sharing his name with the little boy, on the other hand, he never felt comfortable introducing himself to others.

"Why should I tell him?"

"Come on, you know my name, reward me with at least the name of my new friend"

"You need a shower, you smell like sewage" Minazuki and Sho waited until Marceline's turn ended and then went home.

On the way, Marceline talked a lot with Sho, it seemed that she could understand better by the things he had to endure practically all his life, they arrived at the house after a few minutes.

"Marceline could you please give this brat a bath please, I'll go outside for a while" Minazuki picked up his blue coat to go outside.

"He'll be back soon?" Sho asked, somewhat worried, Marceline realized that the little boy wanted him as if they were brothers.

"Do not worry, I know Minazuki and soon he will come back, now we go to the bathroom so you can clean that dirt"the older girl took Sho to the bathroom to remove the cloth and put it in the bathtub with hot water.

Marceline saw the injured, small, fragile body of the boy, it was full of scars and bruises, it had been a miracle that his fingers could still move and not be completely frozen.

"Do not worry Miss Marceline, the scars stopped hurting after a while" Sho said in a somber look as he watched the water watching his reflection.

"Do you want to talk about that?"

"Not now, I'm very tired, for the moment, I'll wait for Minazuki" when Sho was already cleaned, the door opened revealing Minazuki with what appeared to be a bag of clothes.

"Take this, I went to a store to buy clothes, I'm sure it's your size" Minazuki handed Sho clothes and he went to the bathroom to put on his new clothes, left the bathroom wearing black pants and shoes, a formal shirt white and a black vest.

"Woah! Sho you look very handsome with those clothes" Marceline admire the good taste of the fashion that Minazuki has when choosing those clothes for Sho, the boy only under the look with the red cheeks.

"We are finished, I will return to my house, from here you are on your own" Minazuki left the house after saying goodbye, Sho was left looking at the place where the older redhead had gone.

"Do you want to go with him is not it?" Marceline said referring to the fraternal instinct that had been born in the little boy.

"Thank you very much for all Miss Marceline, I promise to pay for your kindness, I will follow my own path"Sho thanked and left the house, ran through the streets until he saw the silhouette of Minazuki, he looked at his new friend who ran to him.

"What do you want now?"

"I'd like to stay with you, I know we do not know each other but I promise not to be a nuisance and help you in whatever I can, please!" Sho said in hopes of staying in a place to call home.

"Are you sure of what you're saying?"

"No matter what happens, I already made my decision!"

"I understand, but you must know how difficult my life can be, do you dare to accept the challenge?"

"I'm ready for everything!"

"Now you do not look like a coward, very good! I will accept that you live in my house under my rules, so never be afraid ... Shoma"

"Shoma?"

"Your name is very simple, only I can tell you Shoma, consider it as a link between us" Minazuki gave him a half smile to walk along with Sho.

"And where you live?"

"There, that traditional Japanese house near the forest is my house, my family has a lineage of important samurai throughout history"

"That is incredible!"

"Yes ... maybe one day I will teach you the art of the exclusive sword of the Minazuki family, but ... if you want to be so good if you really dream about it, try it, start it safe and fast!"

"Thank you for accepting me ... Minazuki"Sho smiled with happiness for having found someone who was willing to help him in everything and without realizing it, his life already had a specific purpose.

~ End Flash Back ~

"So you were an orphan until you met that boy named Minazuki?" Labrys asked.

"He gave me an identity, a surname and a purpose to live, I owe my brother my life, he helped me and took me to his home, I was lucky that I really touched people with a good heart, otherwise... nevermind.

"And what happened next?"

"Calm down princess! do not speed up so soon because you do not need to know anything else"

"Hey ... Sho"

"Yes, tell me ..."

"I do not want you to think I'm a meddler but ... are you ... happy?"The red-eyed girl asked uncertainly, and felt worse as she felt that perfect calm smile vanish.

"That is a good question"

"I am sorry! I should not have asked ..."

"Don't worry, I guess I do not talk very often about my life with people but I also appreciate your concern"

"It was nice to talk to you and ... I'm sorry I said such rude things to you the other day, what do you look like if you accept my invitation to go to the Amagi Inn?"

"Sorry to differ but Yukiko's food is crap, Yu will not stop telling me that the power of the bonds can do everything, Chie is a deranged carnivorous, Kanji is weird and I do not want him near me, Naoto is so smart, Teddie can be annoying, Rise is a crazy bitch when she does not receive attention and Yosuke ... agh! forget this"

"Are you sure it bothers you to be with my friends?" she asked still distressed.

"Yes, I'm sure ... just be careful when you go, okay? I want to stay here for more time to paint"advised Sho without losing sight of the silver-haired girl in front of him.

"Until Monday then"

The girl, still with a huge smile on her pale face, turned around ready to go to the inn ... however, the boy looked in the direction in which he had gone.

A depressive expression formed on his face Sho ... he wanted so much to be able to have something more serious with Labrys, he longed so much that she could be his first and only girlfriend, to be able to share more moments at her side, without needing a hiding place, but sadly that would not be possible.

"You could be my biggest dream ... but I do not want the tragedy to repeat itself continuously ... Sho you have to accept it ... you just were not born for that...and I'm a dead man walking"

Sho turned around to continue drawing, at least that meant that his mind was distracted from the sad reality in which he lived, either because he did not want to remember that tragedy that marked him for life or maybe spend whole nights investigating that incident.

Whatever the reason, Sho knew that his lifestyle requires a lot of effort between his aspirations in life and his idea of revenge for what happened in Kyoto, it was like being between heaven and hell.

After a few days, it was Tuesday afternoon and Sho was checking some documents together with Labrys.

"Do you feel good?" the girl with silver hair asked with some uncertainty to see the state in which the young man was.

"I'm fine ... it's nothing" Sho said trying with all his might not to fall asleep, last night he had worked a lot in his secret investigation of 8 years ago in Kyoto and that had taken all his energy.

Sho's mind was chaotic, it was not very common to talk about his brother with other people, but Labrys was different.

Labrys could be someone very reliable and that made him feel guilty in the crimson haired young man, Sho reproached himself for having thought such negative things towards Labrys and then realized that she was a kind and sweet girl.

When fatigue reached its peak, Sho had fallen asleep peacefully on his desk, the action did not go unnoticed by Labrys as she could see the tranquility in the young man's face.

The last rays of sun crept through the room, the whole room was in complete silence implying that most of the students had gone home, Sho slowly opened his eyes having first a blurred view that was clearing.

"What happened? Oh ... I fell asleep, what time is it?" Sho looked at his watch to see that classes had ended an hour ago and that there were not many people around, he tried to stand up but felt something warm in his back.

Seeing what she was wearing saw that it was a blanket pulled out of the closet that was near the door, Sho knew who put the blanket so that the icy wind would not hurt him.

"Labrys ..." he whispered to himself, so many questions were hanging around his head, and inside, he wanted to be able to continue seeing Labrys after he finished his punishment, that girl had loved ... Sho had to think or rather talk to her, apologize the most early if possible.

The redhead shook his head a little trying to get away all those thoughts and concentrate on what he was going to do ... stood up and kept the blanket in the closet, left the room putting the safety so that nobody entered the place, and immediately he went to the exit to look for Labrys.

"Are you looking for someone?" a voice alarmed Sho who turned around to see who was responsible for that voice.

"Marie? what are you doing here at this hour?" Sho asked the girl who was leaning against the wall with her notebook in her hand.

"I'm very sorry for my intrusion but when I walked towards the exit I saw that you were sleeping and Labrys was looking at you"

"What?" said the redhead, something flushed.

"She seemed serene looking at how you were sleeping, then she pulled you a blanket on your back to protect you from the cold"

"And where is she?"

"She left with her friends some time ago"

"I see ... a moment, if you knew that why you did not wake me up?" Sho crossed his arms and then a pleasant smile appeared on Marie's face which caused a chill in the redhead.

"I honestly wanted to thank you for your help the other day, but I was watching you and now you and Labrys are my number one couple, awwww so cute! what should I call them? Shobrys?"

"What the hell was that?" Sho said backing up a little.

"You know me, anyway hehehe, I have to go, we live in the same street so it seems good if I accompany you?"

"I suppose you can, you are more tolerable than the silly friends of Labrys ..."

"If you want to make Labrys your girlfriend I advise you to be careful with that Yosuke Hanamura, he has been spending much more time with Labrys than you, so he will be a difficult opponent to beat"

"Shut up! I do not need a goddamn love fight for such trivial stupid fuck!"

"I have a plan"

"What plan? what goddamn plan!"

"Easy Sho"

Sho and Marie walked together out of the compound, releasing a little stress had done well in the young scarface, after walking a few blocks, Sho says goodbye to Marie and walks towards home.

Soon spring would arrive and Sho had planned to keep frequenting Labrys, after all he knew that even if the girl liked him ... he could not go beyond a friendship, but with that he was content to have her close by him and hear her melodious voice.

"Just what I needed ... agh! I hate when this happens! now I can not get it out of my mind! I'm not cut out for this shit!"

 **A / N my hand is on fire for writing so many words, let's see what happened in this chapter.**

 **Sho for one reason or another hates the friends of Labrys, it's normal in him, Minazuki does exist in this story but Sho's past is only half of what it really is, which gives a dark and sinister touch to the story .**

 **Believe it or not, the Marceline character is not an OC and if it exists, it's from a visual novel game called XBlaze and I took the liberty of adding that character to the story.**

 **The Bexacus gang, if it is an OC of its own and will be the antagonists of the story, are strongly linked to Sho's past.**

 **Sho's clothing is based on the character of Elsword, Ciel Dreadlord class but without the black jacket and the blue scarf below the collar, when the characters are not in school they will wear the clothes they have in this episode, for better visualization the cover of the story.**


	5. Chapter 5:Shadow

**I've never been good for the presentations so I'll be brief, in this chapter I'll highlight the rivalry between Sho and Yosuke, although Sho really does not care, it's not that I'm complaining but I'm not exactly his fan.**

 **Surely everyone will be wondering why it took me so long to publish this new chapter, I'm taking the time to make this story one of the best I've written, I want my story to have a heart and have valuable teachings, I could easily write any idiocy but this I do for myself and for my love towards the ShoxLabrys.**

 **Now the important thing, I hope you like it.**

 **Chapter 5: Shadow**

It had been three months since the school year began and finally the spring expected by many had arrived.

With regard to climate, the slow and progressive rise in temperatures is often frequent as the weeks progress, with some interspersed period in which the winter environment may "reappear" due to some residual cold air masses.

Rainfall tends to be more irregular and less widespread in Inaba, discharging in the form of rain showers and more likely storms in the middle and late seasons, when summer is near, the leaves and flowers of deciduous trees grow back gradually, coloring the landscape again.

A normal day at Yasogami, Sho was in Igor's office along with Margaret discussing his punishment.

"I received a report from Labrys recently and it says that your behavior has improved a lot in the last three months, I am satisfied" Igor interlaced his fingers staring at the boy.

"It was never difficult for me but I want to ask something"

"What?"

"Both of you always planned this, right? did you know that if I was close to Labrys I could improve my attitude by helping her in various activities?"

"You're very smart, boy!, that's right, I always khew that Labrys would be a good influence for you and I was not wrong about that" Igor smiled from side to side and Sho did the same to know the reason for his punishment.

"Labrys can be a very reckless girl at times, I would like to know if you could understand her way of being?" Margaret asked.

"Do not pressure the boy, Margaret, I'm sure he's in love with Labrys and that's why he's more helpful in getting her attention" Igor laughed a little relieving the tension in the air, Sho observed him a moment before answering.

"It's not that, I just do not have problems when I'm with her and I feel comfortable being with Labrys, that's all"

"I understand, anyway, your punishment will last about three more months until the beginning of autumn, feel free to leave because now it's lunchtime"

"I'll do the best I can, thanks to both of you" Sho bowed and went out to the cafeteria to get some food.

After filling the food tray, Sho went to sit alone as he did routinely every day, the boy was moving the spoon around his soup disinterestedly while the other hand was resting his chin.

"Seriously you need friends and learn to smile from time" a voice caught his attention, it was Marie who had sat next to him, several students looked at them as if they were a tourist attraction but then went back to their business.

"Now we will be partners? you have not stopped harassing me since the last three months, when you will surrender?"

"That's exactly what I was going to ask, what's wrong with you?" Marie said as she stared at the boy with the scar, Sho raised an eyebrow wondering what was wrong with her.

"You know, I'm not sure I understand what you mean, could you be more direct?" he changed his face to a more serious one.

"I'm talking about you and Labrys, you idiot! when are you going to invite her to a date?" Marie said excited by the selfless attitude of the boy who yawned to then eat a bit of his sandwich.

"We do not have that kind of relationship"

"It must be because you do not give yourself the opportunity to try it, you could make her yours with an elegant bouquet of flowers or maybe some poetry, I could help you"

"And why do you want to help me? none of this makes sense" Sho rolled his blue eyes and looked away.

"To tell you the truth, you helped me a lot that time, I was very shy but now I have the strength to go with my head up, besides, I prefer that Labrys to be your girlfriend and not that pervert of Hanamura"

"What you ask is impossible and that is my last word"

"Sho? Marie? what are you doing?" another voice added to the conversation, it was Labrys who watched them with a tray in her hands, she seemed surprised to see them together.

"Hello Labrys, you were just in time because Sho wants to tell you something!" Marie said laughing, Sho covered Marie' mouth to she would not say anything.

"What's wrong, Sho?" Labrys asked, smiling forcefully as a drop of sweat fell from her head.

"It's nothing! Marie just wants to make me angry" Sho glared at Marie, who was sweating from the terrifying aura around the redhead, Labrys ignored her and took a seat next to them.

"Sho likes girls with good bodies and big,BIG boobs! one day, I found pictures of you in his backpack and pornographic magazines!" Marie shouted again causing both young people to blush faintly.

"Shut up Marie! that's a lie! by the way Labrys, and your friends?" Sho asked and Labrys pointed back to where there was a table with the entire group but without Labrys, Sho and Marie were surprised that the girl was not with them.

"Today I want to have lunch with you two"

"I did not expect anything else coming from you, I guess we can eat together whenever you want" said Sho smiling at the silver haired girl, the three friends enjoyed their meal exchanging words and some laughs.

However, in the distance and with a concentrated look, Yosuke was observing the panorama, recharged in his chair while his friends talked about trivial topics, he watched every breath and laughter of them, with the thought immersed in his plan.

"You will pay dearly for this Minazuki" Yosuke only knew that he hated him, hated him more than ever in life.

"Is something happening Yosuke?" Yu asked.

"It's Labrys, I can not stand she being with all that time with that jerk, she prefers him than us, her true friends!"

"Yosuke is right, Labrys chose very badly to get together with that lunatic who thinks my food is horrible and that antisocial poet!" Yukiko said still annoyed with Sho about the other day, the group had been divided.

Yu, Naoto, Kanji and Teddie had no problem with Labrys making new friends, but others did not like the idea as much as Rise, Chie, Yukiko and the most affected of all, Yosuke.

"I would like to ask you something Yu, how did you meet Sho?" Rise asked and that is exactly the question everyone had, they put their eyes on the leader of the group.

"It will sound very strange but I met him at Police Headquarters where my uncle Dojima, Sho wanted some documents from a very old case happened in his hometown and he asked Adachi for help, I approached him to talk and naturally that led to our friendship"

"Now that clown wants to be a detective? ha! Naoto I think you have a new rival" Yosuke said laughing, thus winning the questioning look of all his friends, they thought something was wrong with Yosuke or maybe it was just jealousy.

~ The next day ~

"Damn it, I'll be late again!"Sho was running at full speed, there were some students of his class in the playground in sports uniform for sports class, Sho just had to get to the locker room to change clothes and avoid a infraction.

"Thank God!"

Fortunately for Sho, he had managed to see a signage from the boys' locker room, he smiled and he could get there by opening the door quickly, he smiled when he saw that there was no one and went to a sink to clean his face of sweat.

Once finished, he took out a towel to dry himself, he heard a noise from an open door coming from the bathrooms, he imagined it was a roommate who was still changing his clothes.

"You also arrived late for sports class too?" Sho turned around to look at the person who had left the bathroom only to be completely frozen by what he saw.

Standing there was Labrys staring at him, only wearing her underwear revealing her fine and smooth skin exposed to the redhead, Labrys was wearing only a white-colored bra and panties.

"I must be dreaming" said Sho being speechless because of what he saw, the girl's breasts were large, not hugely exaggerated but they did have a considerable size, how she did so they will not be noticed before?.

Sho was losing control of himself while the colors of his cheeks were red ... was that girl could not stop being so tempting even a second? the time seemed to have stopped while both young people looked at each other.

Labrys' face changed color to red with shame and euphoria, it was the first time a man looked at her half naked, Sho clearly felt a stitch piercing his heart, how could he be so stupid and not realize how well she was attributed? was she the same girl with whom he had spent three months working together?.

"Sorry, Labrys! I did not know that this was the wrong dressing!" Sho tried futilely to apologize only earning the girl's dangerous look clearly reflecting her discomfort.

"I'll call the police!"

He had to act fast and ran to the girl who was about to scream, he covered her mouth with his right hand avoiding a possible problem, Sho should reassure her as soon as possible but it would be difficult with the girl moving several times.

"Wait a minute ... please do not panic, just listen to me, it was not my intention that this happened, it's a misunderstanding, an unfortunate accident! we're both victims here, so please calm down!"

Sho was practically sweating with a red face, Labrys gave up trying to ask for help and relaxed his body, Sho breathed a sigh of relief and released his hand from the girl's mouth, then the chaos began.

"YOU PERVERT!" Labrys screamed at the top of her lungs as she squeezed her hand and gave a loud punch to Sho's cheek, sending him straight through the window, breaking it and landing on the floor.

"This is not my best day ..." Sho said looking at the sky and then everything went black.

"You will always be my foolish little brother" he hear that phrase in the middle of his dream or rather nightmare, the voice of his brother brought so much nostalgia.

"I miss you so much ... brother, I do not know what to do now, I could continue with my investigation and find that bastard" Sho said practically to nothingness only to be reciprocated by the voice of the one who saved him.

"You have good friends, do not fall for the desire of revenge ... please, that is your own choice, but I want you to be happy and blessed by God so you can follow your dreams"

"I do not really understand the way of life of many, we will always be brothers ... someday I will see you again ... my brother"

He came out of his inhospitable and hostile sleep, in his head had hovered guilty ghosts that did not leave him alone for some reason and now he had awakened from the shadows of his mind. Yes, Sho finally woke up because of a nightmare, he woke up suddenly, totally agitated and wide-eyed.

"What happened?" Sho raise his body a little, taking his head in his hands, he had a strong pain in his now bandaged cheek and could not remember what had happened.

Blurred scenes developed before his pupils and he breathed quickly, his heart racing at the memory of his brother, so many years and he still did not overcome it.

"At last you woke up" a friendly voice returned him to the real world, Sho was in the infirmary and he was not alone, even on the side of the stretcher was a singular blond haired boy smiling.

"Teddie, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I found you lying on the ground unconscious and with a swollen cheek, so I brought you right here so that the nurse could cure your hurt cheek, I guess you're fine now"

"The last thing I remember was ... it does not matter that much." Sho looked down as he remembered the little accident with Labrys.

"Quiet cowboy! Labrys told me what happened and asked me to bring you to this place"

"She's a rude! She hit me because of a mistake, clearly that was the boys' dressing room and ..." An idea came to his mind, he put a hand on his chin and began to think about what happened.

"I see you're better now, Bear-y nice!"

"Bear-y ... what?, you also like the word games, it does not matter, now I have to go back to the locker room" Sho quickly left the infirmary, Teddie followed him out of curiosity, both young people arrived and Sho inspect each angle.

"Hmmmp ... I understand, obviously some idiot changed the signage for me to enter the girls' locker room"

"Does it mean that someone set a trap for you?"

"He must be an intelligent bastard ... but I am more"

It was getting late and they rang the bell for lunch, several students left the classrooms to go to the dining room, Sho and Teddie had to leave the investigation until there to go to the dining room and get some food.

Sho took a last look at the place before going to look for food, like every day, lined up to fill his tray and sat alone, threw the tray abruptly and sighed supporting his head with his left hand.

Another tray was placed in front of him, it was Teddie who amicably accompanied the redhead taking a look of surprise on his part.

"Do you need something from me? bearstard?"

"I just wanted to sit here, I'm very interested to know who gave you that trap"

"You are very honest, damn spawn, do not ask stupid questions that my patience is not infinite"

Both young men ate, suddenly Labrys appeared with a tray in her hands, she looked at Sho and he gave her a spiteful look.

"Now what do you want? you did not have enough with hitting me?"

"For your information, I did it because you improperly saw my delicate body without my authorization, sexual stalker!"

"Stop saying stupid things, it was not my intention to see your huge breasts! I apologized and you still do not understand that I'm sorry, you're a fool girl!"

"Do not insult me! you Pun-boy! I accept your apology but you do not need to get mad at that! You're acting like a whiny brat!"

"You thing this is funny? my cheek still hurts for that punch of yours!"

"Let's stop fighting, I'm kind of tired from sports class and I want to eat quietly, today I'll eat with you" Labrys took a seat next to Teddie who had been silent because of the sudden discussion.

Sho could not help smiling at hearing Labrys say that, he could still delight in such beauty in one woman and apparently not only was beautiful on the outside, but also on the inside.

"Can I join the party?" Marie came sitting next to Teddie greeting everyone, Sho kept her under surveillance so she would not say anything stupid like the previous time.

Certainly the atmosphere was tense, Sho and Labrys looked at each other, waiting for someone to say something to start a fight.

"Does anyone want to break the ice and tell me what's going on between you two?" Marie asked, a grimace of anger appeared on Labrys' face.

"This pervert dishonored my skin, Sho ... you saw me naked with an indecent look on your face ... you stared at me like you were licking her and mocking her!"

"It's true that I saw you, but that was, well ... I will not say anything, silence is something very prudent, you're not very nice to me"

"You're thinking of smelling me, is not that right pervert!?"

"You're really piss me off! alright, this ain't funny now, get out"

"No, you're thinking about trying the air that I exhale, is not that right pervert!? we start doing okay and then boom... you act like the big man with the gun"

"The thought could have crossed my mind hehehe .."

"If you do not like it, then leave school!"

"What you say does not make sense and for the love of all good things, stop telling me pervert! the hell did you come here for!? you were freaking useless!"

"Well, calm down the two of you, you guys act like a marriage" Teddie sighed and they both stopped fighting.

In the afternoon, the last class was over and the students were free to return to their homes, Naoto cautiously entered the classroom and went to talk with the redhead.

"Listen, I heard about the accident this morning, I know we do not know each other but I did my own investigation for a special favor for Yu"

"Thanks! finally, someone thinks I'm not delirious about that, you found the asshole what set that trap for me?"

"I checked the security cameras to take some pictures of the perpetrator who changed the signage, here they are" Naoto handed him the photos and left the classroom leaving only the redhead.

He tried to accumulate the encouragement he could, then to continue, he sighed again and took out the photographs that rebelled against the culprit of everything.

"That son of a bitch!"

Sho had the afternoon off because there was no work in the student council, so he decided to go to a park near the school and meditate all the events that occurred, first was the incident in the bathroom.

He breathed deeply about his own problems, resting his body on the soft spring grass, the smell of the flowers made him feel relaxed, closed his eyes and suddenly heard footsteps approaching him, felt something wet touch his hurt cheek.

Sho opened his eyes to see a white dog sniffing his face, despite not being a fan of the animals decides to stroke his head causing him to move his tail.

"Snowy there you are!" a soft voice was heard, Aigis went to where her dog was and saw that he was not alone.

"Aigis? hello! long time no see!" Sho stood up waving at the little blonde.

"Sho? I was not expecting to see you here, what are you doing?"

"I wanted to rest a bit before returning home, today was a very tiresome day for me"

"Funny, I took my dog for a walk while I waited for my sister"

"Oh I remember, your sister also attends Yasogami, and what is her name?"

Sho smiled at the little blonde, she looked at him equally but before opening her mouth, another voice was added to the conversation.

"Aigis? what are you doing here? ... Sho?" Labrys appeared looking confusedly at the situation, but it was his surprise to see Aigis with Sho.

"Why the fate want me the whole damn life next to this girl!?" Sho changed his expression to one of disgust.

"You both know each other" Aigis asked curiously.

"Yes ... he is my assistant" when saying that, the blonde girl glanced sideways at the redhead taking a feeling of guilt for the one who saved her from what could have been a certain death.

"Aigis?"

"Sho I'm so sorry for believing you were the worst calamity in this world! Now I know you're a very nice person to be with my sister!"

"Oh come on Ai! everything happened and I'm used to people judge me without knowing me" whispered but she could not let go, Sho felt like his chest exhaled strongly, trembled, tried to recover morsels of air in each of her moans.

The only thing he did was grab her gently from the shoulders and separate her a little from him, watching as his eyes were still flooded, Labrys knew that 'someone' had saved his sister from an accident but never imagined that Sho was responsible.

"I would never have imagined that it was you who saved my little sister, I am deeply grateful to you, thank you" Labrys again looked at him with that gentle smile that brought her to life.

"I'm hungry" commented Aigis causing laughter in both young people.

"Let's go back home, I'll make you something delicious to eat" Labrys took Aigis's hand ready to go back home with Snowy, Aigis abruptly pulled her sister's hand out to get her attention.

"What's wrong, Aigis?"

"I want to ask something ... could ... could Sho come with us, I want to play a little with him if possible, please Sis!"

"Woah deceleration! do not you think it's out of place for me to go to your house?" Sho asked a little surprised, making friends was not his greatest talent, he did not understand certain human emotions such as friendship.

Naturally at the request of Aigis, they went to the famed residence where the sisters live, soon visualized the house, a fairly large enclosure in the city, nothing bad thought Sho, they crossed through the main gate through the gardens and reach the house that gleamed charming and a touch of greek structure.

The afternoon was spent around the board games and casual conversations between the redhead and the sisters, although clearly Sho was not an expert in conversation, his double-sided jokes did not help much either, already at night, Labrys had prepared dinner with the help of Sho.

"How nice it is to have dinner with the family ..." Aigis whispered cheerfully right in the middle of Sho and Labrys with lost eyes, her sister smiled to see how happy Aigis was, and to think that she had been distant and a little sad for some time.

Labrys was not superficial but he had to admire Sho's talent for making his obsessed little sister smile with happiness, that was a breakthrough that not even Labrys had been able to achieve in months since his parents left the country.

The good side of things was that Aigis had someone to play with other than herself and Snowy, a few months ago, she would never have imagined that someone as mysterious and terrifying as Sho had done something good for her little sister.

The dinner was over, Aigis went up to her room to sleep and Labrys finished washing the dishes while Sho carefully looked at every corner of the house out of sheer curiosity, could see a family portrait on the wall where the whole family was gathered, his blue eyes examined every detail until they came across a small Labrys of no more than 6 years.

The little girl was wearing a beautiful white dress with a hat on her head, she had short hair to her shoulders and her face was adorned with a radiant smile, then he understood, Sho's ideology was wrong, he had made the mistake of hate the girl, for believing that she had delusions of superiority when it was the opposite.

"You know, I already told you a little about myself, now it would be good if you would return the favor, talking about yourself, as is your family?" Labrys stopped doing what she did before Sho's question, she felt stressed and a little shy talking of her personal life.

"Why should I tell you?" Labrys said looking at the young man leaning against the wall.

"Like it or not you and I are not strangers, you said it yourself before, remember ... something was born between us, or do not you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, you are my friend! this is a little more complicated than it seems"

"And what could it be?"

"You do not need to know ... wait, I'm sorry Sho ... damn it!" Something was definitely wrong, it was the first time that Sho heard Labrys say a bad word and that was enough to send him into a hurricane of questions, the girl was trembling with fear, Sho chose to approach her and hold her by the shoulders.

"First you have to keep calm, I'm with you, if you do not want to say it does not matter" Sho removed her grip causing Labrys to stop panting, slowly breathing, yes, definitely something was very wrong.

Labrys gently took the young man's hand from the scar to guide him to her room on the second floor, Sho had his own theories about this mysterious event, upon entering he could see how well decorated and feminine the girl's room was, he took a chair where was her computer while Labrys sit down on her bed with a shy face.

"I know, it's ample but it's quite comfortable for us to have privacy, besides Aigis is sleeping"

"What do you have to say? I know I'm not able to understand the feelings ... but I can make the attempt" he asked seriously crossing his arms.

"Do you know the Kirijo group?"

"Yeah... it's an important company in Japan recognized as the best in the world, few people can be members" Sho said, one way or another it seemed strange that the girl will mention that group, had a clue where she was going the conversation.

"My parents ... my parents work as important executives, they met in high school and they were always talented in all their classes, they always told me that I was born in a privileged family, that the surname Arisato is an elite family in the country"

"You say you were raised to be the best student, that's how parents think? anyway, what's the problem?"

"You will see ... I received a private education until the elementary school, after that I had to always be the best of all the students to leave the surname Arisato on high"

"So ... being president of the student council also applies to this, right?" Sho said again, he did not expect a specific response, he did not even wait for she to respond until he heard some slight moans come from her, he recognized them, he would never forget a crying like that.

"You ... you do not understand ..."

"If you explain it to me, I'll understand ..." Sho answer quickly, it gave him a huge curiosity to know why she did that, why he cared so much about the girl or why her family is involved? apparently she did not really want to explain it to him.

"But I ... it's very hard to say"

"And are you supposed to guard your sorrows for yourself? too bad ..."

"It's not your problem, you do not see it, I have an image to maintain and I can not be the mockery of others, it hurts me a lot, I was born to maintain the honor of my family and I have to be what my parents they want!" she screamed loud enough for him to hear her.

Sho frowned at the sight of her, an inexplicable anger was born from the desire to punch the girl's parents, and this fact, no matter how small the difference, was enough to send him into a thirst for blood driven because of the rancor towards the people, Sho could not stand to see her like that and shook her by the shoulders.

"That's bullshit! what you care what others think of you? what do not you love yourself or what the fuck!?"

"No, I do not love myself, I do not even love myself, I'm not want be the worst trash!" she continued crying but this time she did not avoid her gaze, she face him with the red eyes she had.

"What's wrong with you? you're not like that! where is the Labrys full of confidence that I met? because right now I'm seeing her shadow!"

"And who the hell is going to help me! my parents? my friends? you? they care more about their stupid reputation and their pathetic appearance than me! everyone sees me only because of my last name!"

SLAP

Labrys immediately stopped talking when she felt irritation in her left cheek, her tears stopped falling and from that point everything was silence in the room, the girl in question had her eyes wide open and confronted those blue orbs.

"I do care about you!, I'm here with you, I confess that at some point I hate you but that was in the past, you can not give up that easy, get up and show courage!"

"But Sho ..."

"I had to survive when I had nothing, I had to take care of my life so as not to die, instead you ... you have a privileged family, friends and a home, you have everything I never had in my damn life! I would never leave you alone!"

Sho instinctively hugged her shoulders, Labrys cried deep into the boy's shoulder releasing all the feelings of pain that were inside her, Sho not is an expert on women but could not have a cold heart and not help someone similar to him .

"I do not know what I would do without you, you've been the only true friend I've had in this life ... thank you for being with me ..." she moaned in his ear, still crying, but she felt that at least she could count on someone at that moment.

Again felt that heat in her chest, what was it that he had so that she felt so sure of herself, so protected and loved?.

"You smell like vanilla" She immediately raised her face to observe him.

After a long time someone noticed, no one had ever noticed that ... or at least had never mentioned, Labrys could not help but smile.

The girl chose to caress the boy's cold chest and he carefully brushed her silver hair, they both lay on the bed in a spoon position, Labrys looked up to enjoy those blue orbs, slowly approached her face to the young man but this interrupted in the act.

"It's not the right way to do it, first I have to gain respect from your family and thus be able to get a date with you, my intentions are quite honorable, heck!I can not believe I said such trash!"

"A date? Do not you think it's an old term for a relationship?"

"I prefer the old ways of attracting a couple, in a way it's more romantic than other methods, not that it matters to me..."

"Thanks for everything, now I know I feel better when we are together"

"I want to ask something, when your parents come back?"

"Next month"

"Well, I want to talk to them so that they understand how you feel, as I said before, I need your parents' consent for us to have an official date" Sho was so absorbed in his thoughts, he felt as was observed by the red eyes, that eyes so much fascinate him.

"Why would you do that? for me?"

"You are very special to me, I have seen so many horrors and so much blood to be spilled in those distant memories, I could also revive in my mind all the things that I have lived with you, there were some disappointments but almost everything was good"

"Why do you always keep secrets without saying anything to me? It's like you have a double life and I do not like you to act like that with me, you can trust me as I trust you"

"I can not Labrys, I'm not perfect, I do not want you to feel afraid of me if you knew the whole truth, I would not stand it"

Sho did not know when the girl hugged him, he needed her but he did not want her near, he had reminded someone very important, that's how he let himself be loved by her, he felt like a little boy, but he could not hide the disappointment, he hated being so weak and being a victim of his past.

Minutes of silence became an hour, both were embraced in bed, feeling the mutual affection between them, Sho looked at a clock on the wall to see that it was too late, only an hour to midnight.

"Listen Labrys ... I have to go home, it's too late" it was not nice to separate from the girl, he was very comfortable in that bed, he watched her white face like the innocence of a sleeping angel and her delicate lips, it was so tempting, but temptation was not an enemy to fear, Sho was self-sufficient.

"Every part of me is a tragedy, It's like a poison in my vains,I'd shut and get away, I'd shut my eyes and say there's nothing wrong with me"

Sho whispered to himself, made sure that Labrys was well protected from the cold by covering her between the sheets, her eyes were swollen from crying so much.

There were many things that Sho had to accept, one of them was the deep concern he felt for the girl, stroking her beautiful face feeling the softness of her skin, there were several aspects that he liked, one of them was to see her so beautiful.

There were very few good things he had in the world, but the best of all was to spend time with that beautiful girl who made him feel so alive and happy at the same time, Labrys was special, she was not like anyone he met, she It was unique and very different from other girls he had met before, not that it was a lot.

"I tried to live and learn, I always end up hurt, I blame myself for this, I'm high on self-esteem, be all that I can be, it's not enough to fill the emptyness"

The young man with the scar did not stop seeing her, he felt that at any moment he could not wait to tell him how much he needed her but for reasons of pride, Sho would not say anything, it was not emphatic in nature, he left the house in complete silence.

The night was quiet, Sho had things to do, the first thing was to convince Labrys that he was worthy, the second was to return all the damage caused to the perpetrator who played that joke in bad taste but could get a good idea of what to do.

 **A / N another chapter finished, from here the story will have some dramatic/romantic issues, I'm sorry if Sho is very OOC but I can develop his story well, certainly English is not my first language but I'm doing my best to make this your enjoy, do you already have an idea of who the parents of Labrys are?.**

 **Thank you for your attention and I await your opinions very soon.**


	6. Chapter 6: Promise to meet again

**After a while without writing here I am again with another chapter, this will be a little different from the others, what's different about it? I invite you to read it to know more, I know, I am a disaster for the presentations.**

 **You know? I would hate for this to be incredibly stupid, I do not want to write unnecessary things and create repetitive scenes like the Anime of today, I do not want my characters to be tools, they have personality and I do not want to make mistakes.**

 **I think I can have fun writing this chapter, will have humor and believe it or not, some romance on the part of the protagonist that everyone (I think only one) loves.**

 **Chapter 6: Promise to meet again**

~ Monday ~

It had already dawned in Inaba and could be noticed among the warmth that the rays of the sun shone when looking out of there, however there was still the coldness of that morning.

Chie and Yukiko walked in the direction of Labrys' house and then go to school as they usually do every day, although lately the girl spent more time with a certain Scarface of bad reputation.

Upon reaching the house, Chie looked around for signs of life, Yukiko pressed the doorbell waiting a thousandth of a second before the girl's voice was heard on the electric device.

"Yes ..." her voice seemed weak.

"Labrys, I'm Yukiko"

"Yukiko, I'll leave right away!" They waited until the gate opened, but it was Aigis who left, both girls looked very confused.

"Are you looking for Sis? she is in her room"

"Something bad happened to you?" Chie asked.

"You'd better see her, she feels very bad and she has a very funny face, I have to go to school, see you!" Aigis said goodbye away from the house, then the two girls entered the house, climbed the stairs and entered the room of Labrys.

Labrys was lying in bed with a mask in her mouth, she looked pale and her eyes were tired, the girl in question was not in the best conditions to leave home.

"Labrys ... are you sick?" Yukiko asked as she took a seat next to the bed with Chie.

"Eh ... it's just that my body does not feel very ... (sneeze) ... I was just sleeping a little ..."

"I see"

"That's why you do not need to worry"

Yukiko put her hand on Labrys' forehead and then looked at Chie with concern for the girl's condition.

"It seems she has some fever"

"She has a cold!?" Chie also showed concern, usually the girl with silver hair was very healthy, she had never been seen having this kind of complications, Yukiko went down to the first floor to look for a cloth in the kitchen, moistened it and then returned to the room to deposit it in the front of the girl.

"With this she will get better and her fever will go down"

Labrys thanked the good behavior of her friends, they were already calmer knowing that it would be useful for Labrys to feel better, internally she had concerns, that she would be from school without the president of the student council.

Thinking about it terrified her, she had never missed classes in her entire climbing life, she had to be firm and be an example for the other students, but now that was not possible in the state she was in.

Chie looked carefully at the room, after all it was her first time there, the curiosity was great as she looked at every angle and corner, she noticed that there were several anime characters, there were also images stuck to the wall, something common but to the strange time

"It's weird ... when it comes to Labrys, I thought her room would be full of books and stuff ... but it's more colorful than I expected"

"It's true..."

Unconsciously Labrys fell asleep for a few minutes, began to growl and shake her head, it was still early and her friends were still at her side.

"Good, you finally woke up"

"Are you okay?" Chie asked again.

Labrys' expression changed to one of horror, she opened her eyes as hard as she could and began to stutter, Yukiko and Chie looked at the girl strangely.

"And what will happen to all the tests that ... I have to do in school, how can I weaken just because I'm in a terrible state?"

Labrys imagined that she was surrounded by her favorite fictional characters, all of them encouraging her to keep going despite her condition, that improved her self-esteem considerably.

"Nevermind, of course, can do it"

"What do we do Yukiko? Labrys is weirder than usual" Chie whispered to her friend.

"But in a certain way it's the same as always, that's why it reassures me"

"That's true but ... Labrys! Eh ... I brought you this" Chie pulled a bag out of her backpack, Labrys' face was illuminated to see that there were cakes and cookies.

"Although I thought it would not be good to consume this when they get sick" Yukiko sighed in disapproval.

"I thought this would be the most nutritious thing for you, I brought several from the store, which one do you want to eat first?"

"I do not want to eat any"

"You do not want!?"

It was an unexpected surprise that a lover of sweets like Labrys rejected such a tentative offer, but obviously something was out of place in all this.

"Eh ... Labrys, you should be joking that you do not want candy, right? It's impossible that you do not like hehehe ..."

"Chie, you probably feel so bad that I can not eat them, look! her throat seems quite inflamed"

"No ... Labrys would not be like that with something so small"

"But Chie"

"I want to try one more time"

Chie took out a package of cookies opening it and taking out one while showing it to Labrys, the girl looked at the figure still with that shyness.

"Look Labrys, this cookie is famous for having the illustration of an elephant, and this illustration comes from the fact that the bowl looks like the legs of an elephant, inside it is very sweet like yogurt"

"It must be delicious ..." Labrys trembled at having that food so close.

"That's right! It's the Moroccan yogurt! well, it seems you do"

Labrys stretched her hand little by little to reach the cookie, Chie and Yukiko watched very closely what would happen next, Labrys in a swift movement grabbed something unexpected, the hand of Yukiko, both she and Yukiko were very confused.

"I do not want it" she said again this time more calmly.

"Really why!?" exclaimed Chie.

"I ... I.."

"I still have others for you"

"Do not!"

"So what do you think of a vanilla cupcake, you can not resist this tentative smell"

Labrys released her grip and hid in the sheets, still trembling with the nerves of the moment.

"Hey Chie, I think that's a lot for the state it is in"

"So it's not enough aroma, how about this!"

Chie smiled and then took out another wrapper of biscuits filled with whipped cream, by inertia, she squeezed the wrap so that it made noise, the noise was more and more tentative, Labrys felt that at any moment it would burst with the desire to devour the whole bag of sweets, she did not resist it anymore and left her bed to hug Yukiko.

"Quiet Labrys, why do not you want to eat sweets?" Yukiko reassured her with her soft voice as she patted her gently on the back.

"Actually..."

"If you tell me maybe we can help, it just worries us"

"It's embarrassing, I have a scurvy on my cheek, I do not want to be seen, besides having a fever I have to deal with this, I will not go to school in a week"

"It seems I got worse and despite that I can say that you were eating sweets"

"Auch, that must hurt ... you can talk slowly" Chie shuddered at the thought of that fact.

"A few days ago ... would start selling a new product and I wanted to eat it in optimal conditions, but things did not go the way I wanted to, that's why I can not eat much right now"

"Well, the fact of not eating sweets to eat sweets ... with this I can feel very well the love that Labrys feels for sweets"

"It's true, I think we made her suffer a little bit with all of that, huh?, is it okay for Labrys to get up?"

Labrys got up from the bed to look at the bag, a shadow covered her eyes hiding her intentions, quickly tried to grab the bag.

"Wait a minute!"

Chie held her by the hands thus avoiding further damage to the girl, Yukiko also helped and the three fell to the ground.

"No! you had endured very well so far!"

"Maybe your body is moving on impulse when entering a kind of addiction?" Chie said as she struggled the bag avoiding a disaster, suddenly an alarm sounded in the room.

"It's time for medicine" Labrys went back to bed as if nothing had happened.

"Do you have medicine somewhere?"

"In the refridgerator"

Yukiko went down the stairs and found what she was looking for, she immediately went back to the room where Labrys was babbling nonsensical things and Chie looked upset, Yukiko handed her the medicine.

"Good here you have"

"Thank you Yukiko"

Labrys hurriedly drank the cup and then choked and coughing unpleasantly feeling like she was choking on the liquid, Chie patted her on the back.

"You're good?"

"Yes, I'm fine, its taste is not very good, it's just that"

"What is this!? the smell of medicine is terrible!"

"It's true that its smell is very ugly, but it's quite effective, hmmn ... but how strange, after taking this I feel better and I have some more strength but ... I feel I'll have to be in bed at least one week"

It was already late for school and both Yukiko and Chie had to leave, they said goodbye to Labrys and she was completely alone in the house, forced to be there.

~ Tuesday ~

Already in the afternoon, Labrys was lying in bed watching her favorite show, anime of magical girls, even Aigis was at her side watching television, as soon as the introduction begins, Labrys unleashed her fanaticism.

"Yaaaaayy! I waited all week to see the new chapter and here it is!" Labrys sang the opening song while Aigis watched her with her poker face, certainly the likes of her older sister were still unknown.

"Why do you put yourself like this from the start? can this really happen on TV? ... repulsive."

"Do not reject my favorite television show repulsively!"

"The first reason why I can not like this anime is ... the opening song is very misleading because its plot is very boring and stupid, even so true?"

"This is a true work of art, that's why when I feel better I'll go to a store to buy more items and increase my collection"

"You are very childish sometimes Sis"

"That's why nobody can know about this, it's my secret, do not tell anyone, not even my friends, I'll be the girl I want to be, that's for sure ... days full of fun await me"

"With fun you mean Sho?" Labrys looked at her out of the corner of her eye while pretending she had not heard anything, she really wanted to avoid touching that topic but could not do anything against the curiosity and perseverance of Aigis.

"I do not know what you're talking about ..."

"Hahaha, please Sis, I know that you like ..."

"Is not true!"

"You do not believe it, do you think I did not notice your little affection in your room the other day?" Labrys was mute before that and that is precisely that it was a memory that made her feel very happy but for obvious reasons would not prove it.

"I do not want you to think badly of me, it's just that ... I do not know ... I felt a huge connection between the two, even though we did not get along a long time ago ... I felt so confident and protected when I spoke with him that other day ... I dont know!"

"Do you like that boy very much?" Aigis said with a half smile ... she agreed that maybe what her sister did was not right, but she also knew that her happiness with her other friends had disappeared as if by magic ... especially with Yosuke who was like her best friend.

And to Aigis, she knew perfectly well that her sister was never in love with Yosuke, because after all, but on the side of Labrys, the more she looked at Sho, she fell in love a little more, until the point came when she loved going to school and hated being at home ... and it was getting harder and harder to keep that secret.

"I think ... I think I like it more than I thought, but Ai, it's kind of silly that surely our father would not approve ... the way I let myself be with Sho ... nothing makes sense now, I even wanted to kiss him but he rejection me"

"Sis ... it's true ... maybe it was not very smart, but tell me ... what does it matter more? your happiness or that of our father?"

"It surprised me more than I can believe, I do not know what happened ... it was something so, sweetly wonderful, he was so romantic that he even told me he was going to have an appointment with me" Labrys' red gaze was beginning to get lost between the very feminine room ... while her thoughts were diverted remembering that same night, that talk with the redhead, everything.

"I really think you should talk to Yosuke ... it's not fair for him to have that illusion in that way ... while, you ... have your eyes on someone else"

"Of course I will never be with Sho ... what happened to him does not mean anything ... I do not even know if he likes me... remember that he and I are together for that punishment, all for that punishment..."

"You're right in that ... but I still insist that you talk to Yosuke"

"I do not know ... maybe I'm just confused myself ... I have to think very well about everything, but I do not want to have to choose"

"Now that I think about it, do you think Sho is interested in you? does not seem to be someone willing to engage in a relationship."

"I know I'm not so ugly, I have many suitors but he is not at my level, surely his tastes have to be very demanding" Labrys was petrified and very nervous, that was very unusual in her as she was used to talking with men and she had never been like that even when she was with boys that she liked.

~ Wednesday ~

The scurvy of Labrys had completely disappeared for her fortune, according to the diagnosis of the doctor, the girl had to stay in bed until Monday, the fault was mostly due to fever.

Having a problem was not so exhausting, unfortunately for Labrys she had more than one, the fever was easy to solve but the biggest torment is that for days she knew nothing about Sho, she wondered if the young man was doing a good job in the student council in her absence.

Thinking about that made her exalted, one false step and the whole school could be chaotic, but she trusted that Sho would do a good job, then it was Yosuke, Labrys knew through her other friends that the guy with the headphones had certain feelings for her, only that Labrys saw him more as a brother than a boyfriend, but Sho ...

"I'm stupid for falling in love with that troublesome idiot!" The girl was exalted, after all it was true, she did not love Yosuke ... maybe she never loved him, and now she knew Sho, no matter how stupid she looked.

It seemed that the problems had a life of their own because precisely that day, Yu, Naoto and unfortunately Yosuke would visit her after school, her heart quickened when she heard the front door being opened and even more listening to the voices of her friends getting closer and closer.

The door was opened slowly ... but to her surprise ... right in front of her, she found something much worse, that guy with the headphones who called himself her best friend walked towards her with enough bruise on his face ... she did not hesitate to turn her face to see Yosuke up close who opened the door along with her other friends.

"Oh my good lord! Yosuke! are you okay? did something happen to you? why are you full of blood?"

"We need to talk, Yosuke has something to say" Yu exclaimed as everyone's attention fell on Yosuke.

"I came to apologize for the incident the other day, I was the one responsible for having that fight with Sho in the girls' restrooms, I was the one who changed the signage intentionally" said the boy as he looked her directly in the eyes.

"But why?"

"I do not want to lose you Labrys! please forgive me but I do not like you to spend more time with that jerk than with us!" A tear slid down the boy's cheek, he really regretted, one way or another he was not like that ... never had been.

"Forgive me ... for not addressing my own problems" She said in a very low voice and with the words swept away.

"I did an investigation to know who had been the culprit, I was surprised to learn that it was Yosuke, I did not hesitate to give the photos to Sho" said Naoto with her eyes lost in the wall by the unfortunate mistake of her friend.

"Who hit you?" Labrys asked once more.

"It was Sho, when the classes ended they stayed talking, they argued until Sho lost control and he give Yosuke a beating, if Kanji and I had not intervened, surely Yosuke would already be dead, I have a dislocated hand and Kanji a purple eye"Yu joined the conversation.

"At what point this became so twisted ..." Labrys put a hand on her forehead meditating every detail of what happened, she had no words to describe the terrible action that Yosuke caused, but somehow she was grateful, thanks to that, she could open her heart to the redhead that night.

This was so real as to be false, she felt so many emotions inside her leaving behind all trace of sanity, she stood there motionless while her friends watched, silence and more silence, Labrys was very hurt seeing how that friendship with Yosuke was destroyed for several years.

Deception and guilt is a good way to describe the mood of Labrys, she hated to think so, but lately, it's what she had been demonstrating, then a question came to her head, Yosuke once cared for Labrys in the same way in which Sho does it? that was the solution, that friendship could easily be a farce with an obsession in between.

The girl let out a big sigh of relief when she realized that she was, she found comfort in the least expected person, that boy of ill repute had been able to understand the feelings of Labrys, a feat that nobody else could do before, definitely Sho was someone outside of normal, someone misunderstood like Labrys, it was then that the worst moment happened, Yosuke spoke.

"I will not allow it, why do you think that piece of shit is better than me? obviously you are confused, understand Labrys! we are your friends! not that garbage without family or friends!" At that moment the tension in the room was soaring, no one said any words until Labrys broke the silence.

"Shut up ..." she said with a dark on her face.

"Hey, what are you saying? you're saying you'd rather spend your time with that bastard than with us? even with me, you're delirious with fever, nothing you say makes any sense, so stop your childish stupidities"

"That is all?"

"What did you say?"

"I asked you if that's it! ... how can you talk about him like that! Sho is definitely not like you, he has a heart! Sho is much more than you will ever be in this life!"

"You and Sho saw the face of jerks to all! are you aware of your actions? you destroyed, what could be, a happy friendship and much more than that, I am sure that your parents will not like the idea of you meeting with that fool"

"How dare you talk like that in my own home, get out of here!" Labrys had lost the patience that this issue had a solution and thus reach a point of no return.

"Please Labrys, reconsider what you say, we can still be like before and maybe something else"

"I said out of my house! I'm not in the mood to take your damn jokes, get out of here if you do not want me to take you out by force"

"I know you're not in the best conditions to talk, that's why I'll go this time not before telling you that I care a lot and I do not want that boor to hurt you, I just want to protect you, I hope you understand me one day, bye"

Yosuke turned to leave, Yu and Naoto also said goodbye as they ran to catch up with Yosuke, once again Labrys was alone in her home, abandoned and sad to see how a presumed friendship had died.

The girl stuck her back to the back of her bed and covered her face with both hands, she had a lump in her throat, it was not the time to shed tears, surrender is not an option, she is strong and will not allow this to affect her sanity .

~ Thursday ~

In four whole days she had done nothing but fight against her will and not go straight to look for him even though she was not so good at doing something that required a lot of energy, she knew where to find him ... but she did not know where he lived ... but could look bad the fact of going after the boy.

The days had been quite boring and problematic, she did not know how the school would be in her absence, which was worrisome, not only that, now she had lost a close friend, another fact that made her complex but still remained firm, not was in her nature to show weakness.

The downside of being sick was that she had to follow a certain routine, not make a lot of effort and stay in bed as long as possible, the previous day had been very bad and Labrys was the victim of a horrible headache increasing the fever.

For Labrys, her whole life would be a radical change, but maybe it could be a positive change, or could it not? until now, Labrys was not happy about it, would she change her mind? she hoped that it would be so, but what if it was not like that? this time she would get into a mess, and worse, she would leave aside her true happiness.

Something caught her attention, Aigis had returned from school but she was not alone, she could hear two voices added to what seemed to be a conversation, the door of her room was opened to reveal two peculiar people, Marie and Teddie.

"Good afternoon Labrys!" Said the two at the same time as they approached the girl's bed.

"Hello friends, what are you doing here? I have not seen them for a long time"

"The school has been a torture these days" Marie said as she massaged her right shoulder.

"Why do you say it? has anything happened in recent days, as the student council follows?"

"Since you insist, Sho took the lead and all the work involved, most students could not believe it when he took your place, he was doing all the work for two days, never showed fatigue or desire to stop" said Marie while Labrys listened with her mouth slightly open.

"Then Marie and I offered to help, you already know Sho and how stubborn that guy can be, he said he was fine on his own and he did not need help, but we insisted and he accepted the help, the administration was a disaster at first, you would have seen his face, sometimes I am surprised at what he is capable of"

"He did all that?"

"That was, how to say? extraordinary and weird at the same time, you already know him, Sho is not the kind of person who does something for others that easy, I guess something in him has changed"

The questions were answered, Sho had done his best to guarantee a good job replacing Labrys, to the surprise of the girl, that detail had made her think everything carefully.

Precisely she could feel relief but still had a pending conversation with Sho, as for example the fact of being something that goes against everything one can expect from him and turns out to be the opposite.

Sho was doing an arduous job but she did not know what her real motives were or they could even be personal.

~ Friday ~

Labrys knew everything that happens in Yasogami through conversations with Teddie and Marie, among them,the three students in charge of student council work did their best to keep things in order and it did.

They never stopped so there were no more concerns related to the school, Labrys could breathe in peace for the good news but still questioned why Sho did not go to see her.

Sho could easily visit her after school or at least send a message, she wanted to know more about that mysterious boy with crimson hair, was that possible?

She was thinking about everything that happened until the door was opened, Aigis came running with a smile adorning her face.

"Why hurry? I see you very hyperactive, tell me something interesting happened?"

"Yes, when I went to the store where they sell a delicious curry, guess what? I see Sho at that restaurant, we chatted for a while he waited for the curry to go, he seemed quite tired"

"Oh ... I see ... and what else did he say?"

"That the student council was consuming his life and he barely had time to do the things he likes"

"And he did not ask for ... for ... for me?"

"Do you miss him and want him to come in the night to be with you, Sis?"

"Of course not! ... I just wanted to hear from him"

"Do not think that Sho forgot you, in fact he asked me to please give you this letter and for no reason open it"

"I see ... thanks Aigis"

"You're welcome Sis! whatever it is for my big sister, now I want to eat that delicious curry, do you want some?"

"At another time but thanks anyway"

Aigis left the room, Labrys still nervously kept the letter in her hands, her heart accelerated and red eyes only looked at that white paper, she felt more anxiety for every second that passed.

Finally she could understand the situation a little better, waited until she calmed down and slowly opened the letter to read the content, took a deep breath in relief when she saw a good amount of words written there.

 _~ Sup Labby, have you changed your oil? ok that was a bad joke but as you know, the stupid student council is sucking my life slowly, I do not know how you do not stress you with all this crap._

 _This never felt completely right and I was never happy being your replacement, no doubt this is a blow to my pride, for that reason all these days without seeing you, that damn paperwork kept me in confinement._

 _Heck! I can not even write a letter properly, Teddie and Marie wanted to help me at the beginning, I told them I did not need them and that I could do everything on my own, what a fool I was and you know I can be quite grumpy at times, now I appreciate the help and they became my best friends._

 _I can not believe how far I've come, I do not want you to worry too much since you need to rest to improve your health, I knew that Hanamura was visiting you the other day, I really do not like to think about that, however, do not worry about I'm not sad ... I'm just a little nervous._

 _How are you? I know that sometimes you can be a childish girl but that is your tender side ... and you are also naughty, the week was slow and I barely have the energy to write this, Labrys ... I miss you so much, please take care of yourself?_

 _Sho ~_

That was a totally unexpected response, Labrys almost cried to read those beautiful words written by the man who wanted so much, sooner or later had to go, she tried to imagine so many things that could live next to Sho.

It is true that Sho can sometimes be an idiot but he is also a noble person, she remembered each and every one of her encounters with the redhead, how not to love him? although she obviously ignored all the bad comments that said about that guy.

"I can save you...Sho"

Then she remembered, she remembered the moment when he came to school for the first time on the first day of school, she remembered every exact detail when she met him and it never crossed her mind to live so many experiences with Sho.

It was a relatively cold day in Yasogami, there was a welcome ceremony like every year, Labrys was happy to reach the second year and to continue with her friends, as such, she was educated with the strictly necessary to make her one of the best students, that is why she does not know the things that normal children know, she was educated with the just social skills to be a leader.

The classroom was filled with murmurs from the students, there was a recent news, a new student would arrive today.

"Hey Labrys, do you have any idea who the new student is?" Yukiko asked from her seat.

"I heard about it"

"What do you think?"

"What do I think? not really much, I do not know if it's a boy or a girl, but the important thing is to treat it well so that it is comfortable with us"

"You're so kind to everyone, that's why everyone voted for you to be president of the student council"

"Thank you Yukiko"

The class was very animated until Margaret came in and everyone kept silent and then greeted her, the woman smiled when she saw the class again.

"Good morning everyone and I want to welcome you to a new school year, as well as I want to welcome a new student who will be with us, please come in"

Everyone looked at the door and from there came a young man with crimson hair, slender, pale and blue eyes, most murmured saying that the boy is a kind of street fighter because of the scar on his face.

"I want you to meet this young man, could you tell us your name"

"I'm Sho, Sho Minazuki ..."

"You do not want to say anything more about yourself, such as where, what are your hobbies, where are you from or your dreams for the future?

"Not at the moment, as you will see, I am someone of few words, but eventually I will get along with my new colleagues" Sho gave a half smile to Margaret, obviously feigned, fixed his eyes on all the students, carefully analyzing each one from them.

"Well Sho, you can sit at the desk in the middle row, we'll start with today's class" Sho accepted the order and went to sit down, the class started with Margaret giving lessons in French history, Sho seemed very interested and answered most questions Margaret asked.

The boy was fascinated by French culture and showed himself to be very intelligent on the subject, for Sho, his first class was nice, then he looked at Labrys, which conveyed an air of confidence, Sho had already seen that kind of glances before, those looks of superiority or arrogance to those who are supposed to be already accustomed.

Once the class was finished and the students were free to go to the playground, there was almost no one in the room and Labrys took the opportunity to meet the new student, her legs walked slowly until she reached that boy, who was still guarding your things for the next class ...

"Hello, my name is Labrys Arisato ... Labby for friends ... so you can call me like that if you want" said the girl while watching him more closely.

"..." Sho turned his gaze to the window, avoiding red eyes.

"I understand, you're nervous" began to feel a concern that she was invading the very personal space of the boy while he was just watching the window ... understanding that the girl was trying to apologize to see that she had stopped talking.

No introduction was necessary, Sho took some headphones out of his pocket and lit his favorite song at maximum volume, stood up and walked to the exit ignoring the girl completely.

"Wait!" Labrys ran to him and grabbed his arm, blocking his way.

"What...?"

"What was all that? I understand that you do not want to talk because it is the first day, but it is not necessary to act in that way with me, we can be friends"

"Cocky bitch ..."

"Huh, what did you say?"

"I said you're a cocky bitch!"

"How dare you!?"

"You want to have a connection with me? you want to have a bond with me!? first of all, I do not get involved with people of your class, second, I do not need to have a friendship with anyone, third, never alter my personal space!"

"Have a little more respect, punk! I'm the president and I will not let you talk to me like that"

"Respect? don't make me laugh, people like you created people like me"

"Why do you show a repulsion towards me? I have not done anything wrong, I just want to help all my colleagues and that includes you, it's my job"

"We do not have to talk, we do not have to dance, we do not have to smile, we do not have to make friends, it's so nice to meet you, let's never meet again"

"Sho ..."

"This is hell, yes, literal hell"

Sho left the classroom to continue his own path, the girl stood there surprised by what happened, and for the first time, she was afraid to talk to someone, the young man had scared her enough so that her legs would shake

"Something happens Labrys" Yukiko had returned to look for her friend.

"It's nothing Yukiko ... let's go back to the others" Labrys forced a smile, but something was clear, she would avoid having contact with the new student.

 **A / N that was simple but somewhat melodramatic, that makes this chapter the last of the year 2018, next year will come the end of this story and believe that I will do my best to be remembered for a long time, can even encourage others writers to write more than this couple but that is only a possibility.**

 **Timeless is one of the best stories for me and all thanks to The Oceanside.**

 **See you in 2019, Add say goodbye.**


End file.
